Taming the Bull
by NixieLovesAwesomeStories
Summary: it's a Manny Taur love story. I only own my character(s) (maybe more than one) nothing more. Rated M just incase. Please Tell me if it's any good!
1. prologue

Name: Heidi Filly

Daughter Of: A Pegasus Humanoid (mother and father)

Age:16

Siblings: None. Plus you have a cottage With an Average back yard and a small back yard near the woods in close to the park because in your family when your 16 you must have your own place, once 18, or capable of paying bills, you will pay for everything.

Looks: Long Brown hair with a blonde Highlight that is pulled back with a pink butterfly hairclip that goes down to your mid back (Imagine EG fluttershy's hairstyle w/ clip but hair is different colour.) and a Brown tail w/ 2 blonde highlights that go slightly past your knees, big oval shaped Light green eyes, Same skin colour as Manny's fur, and Pegasus wings that are small (like EG fluttershy's) w/ Light blue tips, Your body figure is curvy, 36B cup, big hips and a nice slightly rounded booty (think of the blue country lawn gnome from gnomeo and Juliet but a tad less curve in hip and booty and bust), and you have a human face and body but you have pony ears and your a VERY fast runner and an ok flyer.

Personality: You are very honest and loyal. You are also kind, sweet and gentle but you know how to stand up for yourself. You've never had a boyfriend, let alone your 1st kiss, so you really don't know how to flirt and get shy when guys flirt with you!

Freaky Flaw: You can be a tad shy on some things and you feel like your not good enough at most things, (non-sports and non-cooking/baking related.) and you don't like tight places to much. Also you don't like bullies.

Favorite Food: Apples (and apple related things), Oranges, Carrots, Celery, Oats, Grass, Spinach, Peaches, Strawberries, Raspberries, Occasionally hay, Frozen Yogurt, Pie, and Chocolate!

Favorite Activity: Gardening Cooking/Baking, Casketball, Soccer, some video games, Playing the fiddle, Banjo, Guitar, Bass and Piano, Dancing, and Singing!

Killer Style: Light blue boot cut jeans, Brown w/ a touch of blue cowgirl boots (authentic), Brown and blue spaghetti strap tank top w/ white thick fishnet under it, Brown belt w/ a pink butterfly buckle and a pink butterfly hairclip to match the buckle.

Favorite Subject: Physical Deaducation, Home Ick and Drama.

Least Favorite Subject: Art, History of the Undead, and Biteology.

Pet: You have a (pink) Pig named Luanne (you thought she was a Lou until the vet said it was a girl) and a Black Lamb named Baba (boy) and a Blue Macaw named Blue Jeans (boy) and 2 Bunnies (that are sisters) named Mary (White w/ grey ears) and Carrie (Black w/ grey ears). You love animals a lot and can't say no to taking care of them.

Favorite Music: Country Mostly. You'll listen to other things but NOT rap! you cant stand it!

Favorite Colour: Light Blue and soft pink.

Jobs: You work in a country store in the maul part time and volunteer at the pet store once a month to clean all the cages and feed the animals.

Secret Talent: You can understand MOST creatures and talk to them like they were a person. Also you are VERY GOOD at persuading people.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today is Monday! Your 1st day at Monster High. You were already at the front of the school just looking at the doors. You were so nervous about coming here but at the same time you were also excited about the new adventures you would have. You took a deep breath and tucked your wings away as you made your way to the doors. Once there you gulped and opened the doors. Your jaw dropped at how many monsters attended here. You had only gone to school in the clouds so you _rarely_ saw other monsters if any at all. You Closed your mouth but couldn't stop smiling as you walked inside looking all around you. Some monsters looked at you and waved and you slowly waved back while others stared at you making you feel slightly uncomfortable. As you rounded the corner you smacked into someone and fell. "Oh my. I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?" you asked as a hand was put infront of you to help you up. You looked up and saw a werewolf. You were a little scared at first because of all the stories you heard about vampires and werewolves being mean, but when you saw him smile kindly you sensed with your animal ability that he was a nice guy. He was **_VERY _**tall with brown fur, dark brown hair, and it looked like he was wearing the school sports jacket. You took his hand gently and he helped you up while saying "Naw don't apologize. I'm the one who bumped into you, _**I**_ should be saying sorry and asking if _**YOUR**_ ok." you smiled a little bigger. "oh yeah, I'm alright. No worries!" you said. "My names Heidi. Heidi filly. you?" you asked putting a tinge of southern in your voice. you rarely ever did but you did for this. He smiled and said "Clawd Wolf. Your the new ghoul. Do you know where your going?" you shook your head no so Clawd offered to take her to the principles office and you accepted. You took a better look at him and realized that with your boots on (which were only 1 inch high) half of your ears barely reached past the bottom of his chest. You asked what sports he plays and he said Casketball. "No way." you said. "I love Casketball. I was worried there wouldn't be much sports here." He Laughed and Said "Maybe after school We and My other friends could shoot a few hoops. How's that sound?" You looked at him and, if possible, smiled even bigger. "YEAH! That sounds AWESOME!" you shouted a little. Now you were pumped. Clawd laughed a little. "I like you. Your honest and speak what's on your mind. I feel I can trust you." You looked at him and said bluntly "Well I should hope so. And it's your wolf part that's trusting me; which you should." He smiled and you both agreed to be friends. You reached you destination before you could talk more. Clawd told you if you needed anything to just let him know and you nodded and thanked him as we walked off. you knocked on the office door before you heard a woman on the other side say 'come in' and entered the office. You were a little shocked to see a head on the desk and a body sitting on the chair behind the desk moving freely on its own. "Ah you must be Heidi filly. Please come in." You had to admit the talking head freaked you out a little but then a horse caught your attention and calmed you down. "I am Head Mistress Bloodgood." She said as she lifted her head and adjusted it onto her body. "And this is my horse Nightmare." as she gestures to the mare. "Hello!" you said to the mare and she immediately came over and rested her neck on your shoulder as if she was hugging you. You smiled and stroked her neck saying "It's very nice to meet you to missy." You turn to Miss Bloodgood, Who was a little shocked at how her Nightmare was acting around a new student, and asked "Do you mind if I give her an apple? She seems a bit hungry." Bloodgood smiled and nodded yes so you immediately took out an apple from you pocket and gave it to the mare. The mare smiled and gladly, and a little greedily, took the apple from your hand and ate it. Nightmare neighed at you as you kindly said "You're Quite welcome Beautiful." Nightmare was happy you called her beautiful and she seemed to be in a better mood than before. "Well your papers weren't lying when it said you were very good with animals." Bloodgood said. You on the other hand just shook your head and stated that its because both of you were in the horse family is why it was easier than with most creatures. Bloodgood gave you your schedule, a map, and a hall pass just incase you were late and bid you farewell. You said goodbye to both Bloodgood and Nightmare and headed towards class. When you got there you looked at the schedule. it said Biteology. *yuck* you thought as you walked into the classroom. As soon as you did though all students stopped talking and looked straight at you. You looked down a little because you were starting to feel awkward but soon shrugged it off and went to the teacher just as the bell rang. He looked at you for a moment before realizing you were the new student. "*coughs* Class we have a new student joining us today. Miss please introduce yourself. My name is Mr. Lou Zarr." he said in a nasally voice. you nodded and looked at the class. "Howdy Y'all. My Names Heidi Filly. I am a Pegasus humanoid which means I look human except for my tail and ears and *stretches out wings* My wings here. *folds them back* I hope we can all get along just fine." you said honestly and smiling. "Thank you Heidi. go take a seat next to Draculaura. Draculaura raise your hand please." As he said that Draculaura raised her hand. You saw her and went to sit next to her. you sat down and smiled at her. She wore mostly pink, had pink and black striped hair in pigtails and she was obviously a vampire. When she mentioned she was a vegan you smiled and said me to. you two talked through most of class since Mr. Lou Zarr fell asleep about 20min in. "OMG! You have to meet my bf. He would like that your into sports." Draculaura said. you smiled and asked what his name was. When you heard the name Clawd wolf you ended up laughing. "And what is so funny about his name?!" She pouted questioned and demanded at the same time. You chuckled a lil and explained Everything bout this morning and she ended up laughing to. By the end of class you made another friend and looked at the schedule and map to see you next class was Ge-ogre-phy With .


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clawculus with Mr. Mummy

*lovely* you thought. You introduced yourself again and again throughout each class. You had made friends with Clawd Wolf, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, and Frankie Stein. Now you were on your way to your 3rd to last class Physical Deaducation. You went into the locker room and dressed in light blue and soft pink shorts that stopped at mid-thigh, soft pink tank top with light blue trimming and you wore your lucky worn out brown sneakers with one light blue lace and one soft pink lace. on the side of the brown sneakers you could barley make out a gold lightning bolt on each side. these shoes were so worn out that one wrong move and they would break. But you still loved them. You walked out into the Gym as you finished putting your hair back into a ponytail when a guy with orange skin came up to you and put his arm around your waist. "Hey there beautiful, I'm Heath Burns and you just won a date with me." he said as his hair caught on fire. You were blushing and getting very shy. You didn't get flirted with often and you were so nervous you just softly said "No thank you." and tried to walk away but his grip tightened just a little. "Aw come one sweet thing I wont bite. just one little date." He insisted not in a demanding way but in a 'give me a chance' way. Before you said anything else Clawd and Deuce came up to you. "Hey Heath. Quit bothering Heidi man." Clawd said and you smiled a little. "Wait. THIS is Heidi? The girl you said is AWESOME and wants to play _SPORTS _with us Heidi?" Heath said a little skeptical. "Yes and I would like it very much if you took your hand off me now. I'm becoming very uncomfortable." You said nicely and not so shy anymore. Heath looked at you surprised at how quickly your voice changed tones and kindly let go. "Sorry." He said. "So _your_ Heidi. Nice to meet you. I'm Deuce Gorgon." he said. "Nice to meet you. Hey is it true that gorgons turn people to stone?" you asked out of curiosity. "Yes! that's why I wear sunglasses all the time." You nodded. The teacher walked in and said we could do whatever we wanted today so the girls sat down talking while you, Deuce, Heath, and Clawd started to play casketball when you saw something that got your blood to boil. A Bull humanoid was bullying a Normie with Glasses and you immediately went up to them. "HEY!" you shouted at the bull when you were close enough "What?" he asked " Leave that guy alone. What did he do to you." the Normie looked at you like you were crazy. "He is a Normie in this school and I don't like that that's why." You were really angry now. you jumped infront of the nerd and asked for his name. "Jackson." was all he could say before you yelled "Why don't you leave Jackson alone and behave!" "Maybe I should bully you instead little missy!" the bull stated. "How bout a game of casketball. if I win you leave him alone and if you win you can bully both of us the rest of the school year." you stated confidently. Jackson looked at you like you were crazy. The _rest _of the school year was an **ENTIRE** School year seeing as how school literally just started. The bull smiled with confidence "Your on." he said. *She is just one girl. How good can she be?* he thought. "3 points wins." you said. "Deal." the bull said. "Game On!" you shouted as you went over and grabbed the ball from the guys and smiled. Everyone sat down to this except you and the bull. "I'm not going to go easy on you just because your a girl." he said. You smirked and said "Good cause I wasn't gonna go easy on you either Big guy." Then the game began. you started to dribble the ball, Both of you glaring at each other, When you suddenly started running to his left side. As he turned and block your path you threw the ball over his head and slid between his legs. He stopped and looked between his legs, Shocked that you just did that, and then getting angry and ran after you. you caught the ball, dribbled a little, and then shot the ball at the hoop. Before the bull could stop it it went in. 1 point you, 0 point bull. The crowd cheered. He skid to a stop and looked at you. You just smiled a cheeky smile as he got the ball. "Lucky shot!" the bull stated. "Not luck. Skill." you said still giving him that cheeky smile as he got frustrated. Round 2. The Bull dribbled the ball and ran at you. You stood your ground, not scared at all, as he shoved past you and about to shoot the ball into the hoop when he realized; There was _**NO** _ball! "What the-" 'Swoosh' he looked behind him and saw you had just scored another point from the spot where he shoved you. The crowd cheered again as you looked at the bull. "Its called 'Stand and Steal'. I made it up last year against this jerk." You said smiling as you grabbed the ball and threw it at him. you 2 points The Bull 0 points. The bull was _REALLY _steaming now. "Now I thought you said ya wasn't going easy on me!" you said in a slight pouty tone making him fume. "NO MORE NICE GUY!" he said as the 3rd round began. Immediately you felt his energy change and knew play time was over as things just got real. *Oh boy!* you thought nervously. You tried to block his shot but he _was_ taller than you so you missed and he got the point. "YES!" He yelled and the crowd was cheering either way but you knew you had to think fast. *I cant use my wings. That's CHEATING! I don't care if he pushed me and that there are NO rules but I need to make it fair and think.* you thought as you Dribbled the ball You 2 points Bull 1 point. Round 4. You moved his way and went to Psych him but he saw that coming and stole the ball from you and made it into is hoop by running to it and making a slam dunk. "YEAH! TWO FOR TWO!" he shouted. The score was now tied You 2 points Bull 2 points. You Had the ball and heard Jackson mumble "My Year is over." and felt bad. You KNEW you had to make this. You were gonna give it your all as you dribbled the ball and ran towards him. "Your crazy if you think your gonna get passed ME!" He said not wanting to lose at all. You just smirked as you kept going. He went at you and tried to take the ball but instead you jumped and landed on his back, from him hunching over, and jumped off his back causing him to lose balance and fall. You were going to dunk it but the bull grabbed your ankle as he fell so you fell as well and you risked throwing the ball so he wouldn't get it from you. The crowd was silent as the ball flew. You and the bull could only watch as you saw the ball bouncing the rim and spinning. The suspense was killing everyone as it slowed down then it fell; In the hoop. You couldn't believe it, no one could, as the crowd cheered. "NOOOOOO!" the bull screamed as he was disappointed that he lost. to a GIRL non the less. You got up and smiled as the class congratulated you and Jackson hugging you in appreciation. You went over to the bull and felt bad for him but it was his fault for being a bully. He glared at you, expecting you to rub it in his face, but was shocked when instead you smiled a kind smile and extended you hand out to him. "You ok?" you asked kindly as he nodded and took your hand. "You would've probably won if I hadn't have gotten lucky with that shot." you said blushing very lightly when his hand hit yours. You didn't expect them to be soft. You could tell this bull was a very gentle creature on the inside and just didn't know how to express it. "My names Heidi Filly. You?" you asked. "Manny Taur." Manny said with a soft smile. He couldn't help it, Something about you made him feel; Nice and Trusting of you. "Well Manny we'll have to do this again next time." You said and waked away to the locker room just as the teacher dismissed the class.

*Manny's POV*

You watched as this little girl walk to the girl's locker room. Clawd, Deuce and Heath walked up to me and asked if I was ok. I Shook my head and managed to say yeah as I headed toward the boy's locker room. *I can't believe she won. Her. That small fragile looking girl. But oh how she was graceful and pre- wait NO! she just beat you. don't think those thoughts." You thought as you changed. you got done with the guys and walked out and Jackson bumped into you. The NERVE! He was apologizing to you and you were going to grab him but heard a cough right behind you. You cringed and looked to see Heidi looking at you and tapping her foot. *Damn even pouting she looks good.* you thought as you straightened up and looked at her.

*Heidi's POV*

*I can't believe he's going to start AGAIN!* you thought as many straightened up. you walked over to him and said kindly "Now I'm not sure if you heard Jackson say he was sorry but he did. So what do you say?" you asked as he glared at you, then at Jackson, Then back at you before looking at Jackson saying "Sorry No-Jackson." and looked back at you. You smiled your kind smile again and patted his arm. "Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" I asked and he huffed. Jackson sighed out of relief and went to his next class. "Now I was told you have Dead Languages with me so do you mind if I walk with you? I don't exactly know where I'm going yet." you asked and he huffed a yes as you started walking with him. When you got there you looked at him and said as kindly and gently as possible "Maybe we could be friends?" He looked at you and then went to his seat. You sighed as the teacher told you to sit next to a girl named Abbie Bominable and you did.

*Manny's POV*

you weren't paying attention, not like you did anyways you had a hard enough time with the languages which is why this is your least favorite class, because you were thinking about Heidi. *I don't know what to make of this girl. She's kind and sweet but tough and a _really_ good casketball player. I don't know if I dispise her or really REALLY like her!* You then heard the bell ring as you saw Heidi leave with Abby out the door. You sighed and walked out.

*Heidi's POV*

Your last class was Drama. Abby didn't have drama so you walked alone. You found the room where Drama class was and walked in only to bump into someone and fall. Again. "Oh dear not again. I'm So-" you started saying but looked up and say no one there. You blinked and looked around when you heard a voice in front of you say "It's alright. This happens a lot. I'm sorry." You were confused until a boy appeared in front of you making you scream a little. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said. He was blue wearing blue clothes and a blue beanie. You shook your head and said "Its ok. your the 1st ghost I've ever met." you said as he helped you up. "I'm not a ghost." He said sternly "Your not?" you asked. "No I'm not! I'm the son of the invisible man. The names invisi Billy." he said and you blushed a little out of embarrassment. "Sorry. I'm new here so most of these monsters I've never seen before. I'm Heidi Filly." you said. "Oh your Heidi." He said matter of factly. *What the hay? Do rumors spread fast round here* you thought and almost as if he read your mind Billy told you rumors spread fast. Especially on girls who beat Manny Taur at casketball. You smiled and told him you got lucky. All you did through Drama class was discuss different plays. When you left you made 6 new friends. Invisi Billy, Venus Mcflytrap, Operetta, Cleo De Nile, Rochelle Goyle, and Howleen Wolf. School was over and now you started walking home. you were **very **happy about today. Infact you couldn't wait to go back to school tomorrow. For now you went home, greeted your pets, fed them, left your stuff at home as you left and caught a bus to the maul. You had to find a job and soon. When you got there you were greeted by the guys sitting at some tables. You smiled and walked over to them "Howdy." you said. Everyone said hi. They invited you to stay with them but you shook your head and stated that you were looking for a job today. "Well the coffee shop and a few clothing stores are hiring. you can check them out." Jackson kindly stated you nodded but then frowned as you thought of something. "I don't know my way around the mall. Can someone be my tour guide?" You asked sweetly and, unintentionally, battered you eyes. Manny lightly blushed when you did that but you didn't notice. "Sure I'll show you." Jackson Volunteered and you thanked him. "Bye guys." you both waved at the group as you walked away and they waved back. The rest of the day you and Jackson went around the maul and filled out as many apps as you could. for now you accepted volunteer work at the pet store to get a 5% off of pet stuff. You thanked Jackson and ended up going home, did your homework, made dinner and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Flashback to maul Manny's POV*

We were just sitting around the table talking about today at gym class when Clawd waved at someone. When I looked at who he was waving at I went wide eyed. It was Heidi. She smiled and walked over to us and said "Howdy." they all said hi happily while I mumbled a hi. They guys invited her to stay with them but she shook her head and stated that she was here looking for a job today. "Well the coffee shop and a few clothing stores are hiring. you can check them out." Jackson kindly stated and she nodded while you looked at him. *Kiss ass.* you thought. But then she frowned and looked at all of us. "I don't know my way around the maul. Can someone be my tour guide?" She asked sweetly and battered her eyes. I lightly blushed thankful that she and the guys didn't notice. "Sure I'll show you." Jackson Volunteered and she thanked him. "Bye guys." they waved at us as they walked away and we waved back. *Damn it. Why does she have to be so cute? And why does Jackson have to be a kiss ass? oh well at least he's gone.* Clawd looked at me and asked "Dude. You ok?" I huffed and said "Fine. Why?" The guys just looked at you before Billy smiled and said "You like her. Don't you?" I stared at him. "What?" I asked, unsure of what he meant. "Heidi. You _like_ her don't you?" He asked again but this time mentioning Heidi's name. You got flustered and had no idea what to say or do. "No. I don't." "Man your crazy. She's _HOT!_" Heath mentioned while flaming up when he said 'hot'. Deuce just shook his head and said "She's really nice man. You would like her if you gave her the chance but instead your just sore because she beat you at casketball and by luck none the less." You just huffed at him and got up to leave. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I have to go home." You said and left in a huff. *I don't like Heidi no matter how cute she is.* you thought as you walked out of the maul and saw Jackson and Heidi hugging before going there separate ways. *Kiss Ass Jackson.* You thought in a huff as you started walking home.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Heidi's POV*

*next morning* you were heading in the school building when a hand slinked around your shoulders making you tense slightly. "Hey Heidi. How are you doing?" Said an all to familier voice. You turned and saw Jackson smiling at you. "Hey Jackson!" you said as you relaxed and replied "Doing ok." "Good" he said and then thought of something. "Hey. There are tryouts for casketball if you want to try for it." You looked at Jackson and knew he felt slightly awkward since Manny is on the team. "Thanks Jackson. I'll check it out. Who's captain?" "Me!' You both turned to the voice and saw Clawd. "Hey Clawd." You said smiling. "You shouldn't try out!" He said sternly. "Wha-" "Why not. She's _REALLY_ good!" Jackson said standing up for you. You had your ears down and your head down as well. You felt very sad and lacking in confidents even more so. "I know." He said still sternly. He saw you looking sad and lifted your head. He made you look at him and he smiled a toothy smile as he said "Which is why *Pulls out a small skin tight tank top jersy* I say you made the team." You perked your ears up in excitement as your eyes sparkled. "Really!?" You asked hopeful. "Yeah. All of us agree. well Manny was tough to crack but he eventually agreed." You were so happy you lunged at him and hugged him. "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" you screamed in excitement as you released him and snatched the jersy and looked at it before hugging int and jumping up and down. "Hehe. I fugured you'd be happy. Practice starts every tuesday, wensday and thursday after school and the occasional saturday free for all. I'll let you know when and where each time ok?" "Yes. Thank you soooooo much!" "Alright. Congrats." Jackson says. "This is great. This school year is going to be better than I expected." You said as you hugged jackson. "We better hurry before were late." Clawd says as he rushes inside. You both nodded and fallowed quickly after him.

*Author's note* ~I APPOLOGIZE THAT IT IS SOOOO SHORT. IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS. IDEAS ARE WELCOMED.~


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Just found out clawd is co-captain and deuce is captain. My bad ya'll~

After school was over you went to the locker room and changed into your gear. It was a skin tight jersy tank top with your school colors and logo on it. The shirt was a little too tight which caused you to show a little too much clevege but you bared with it. You wore black shorts that went to your mid-thigh and a simple pair of blue sneakers with white ankle socks. You walked out and saw the team talking. There was Deuce the capt'n, Clawd the co-capt'n. there were the other members like Simon Clops (the cyclops), Heath, Gil, Manny of course, Slo-Mo, Hoodude, Neighthan Rot, Finnegan Wake (Merman in a wheelchair), Jackson was there too (which you were not sure why), and a guy you never saw before. He had brown short but crazy hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and semi-sharp looking teeth, he looked like a normie. Everyone stopped and saw you. You smiled sheepishly and waved lightly. "Hey. There's our little superstar." Duece said as he motioned for you to come over. "Guys for those of you who don't know her this is Heidi Filly. Heidi this is Gil, Slo-Mo, Hoodude, Neighthan Rot, Simon Clops, Finnegan or Finn for short, And Hector Hannibal." Clawd said as he pointed to each one of them. Everyone said hi except Hector. While Hector was starring at you intently you looked at jackson. "Hey Jackson how come your on the team? You don't seem like a sports guy to me." "I'm not but Holt is." He says. "Who's Holt?" "Holt Hyde is my other half sort to speak. When I listen to music or very rarely sweat, due to the game, Holt appears and I'm asleep." Jackson explained. "Oh. Is he nice like you?" you asked curiously now. "Yes but he is very flirty like Heath. I'm not responsible for his actions so I'm sorry in advance." He says as suddenly his headphones started playing music. He groaned in pain and glowed a little before he stopped and turned into a blue guy with red spikey hair and no glasses. He noticed you and started looking you up and down. "OW BABY! Who's this little hottie here?" he shouts as he puts one arm aroung your upper back and the other one around your lower back pulling you to him. "Hey cutie. Lets ditch the guys and PARTAY!" he says and wiggles hes eyeborws a bit. You turn beat red and start stuttering like crazy. "W-well. I-I-I. Uhm." was all you could say before Clawd pulls him off you. "Holt. Cool it man. This is Heidi. You will respect her and treat her as part of the team since she is." "Woah back up. This little cutie is on the team? ALRIGHT! This just got HOTTER!" He says while being excited. Hoodude came over to you. "So I heard your really good. Is that true?" He asked so sweetly. "Uhm. *Blink blink* Yes I am actually. I'm just lucky and grateful Deuce and Clawd said ok to me being here." you say in a kind, gentle, and happy tone. "Pft. Whatever!" Manny mummbled but loud enough to be heard by you. You just looked at him. "Whats the matter Manny? Still mad i beat you so you would stop bullying Jackson? Because if you are then I'm sorry for angering and/or embarising you like that but hopefully you'll stop your bullying ways." You say nicely and matter of factly. "DAMN! Cutie here beat you? Man I wish I saw that." Holt howled in laughter as Manny grew red in the face. "Alright cool it. We need to practice. In 2 months we go up against Cresent Moon High and they're really good but hopefully there will not be a full moon and plus we have our secret weapon. *points to Heidi*" Clawd says. "Me?" "HER?!" You ask and the rest of the team, except Deuce, say/shout in shock. "Yes. She is very good. Plus since she is a girl they wont suspect a thing until she strikes. I call it 'The Flutter Effect'. You ok with this Heidi?" Deuce says as he looks at you. "So I'll only come out during emergencies?" You ask. "Yes and no. You WILL be needed during emergencies but also during the last round or two just to help us out. Is this fine with you?" Deuce asked after his explination. "Sure." You say understanding what he says. "Hey maybe you could show us some new tricks like that 'Snatch and Steal' move." Clawd says. "*Giggles* It's called 'Stand and Steal' Clawd. And it's very hard to do. You can't flinch at ALL!" you say as you look at chuckled. You looked at Hector and saw not only he kept quiet this entire time but he was still staring at you with this weird look. It kinda creeped you out. "So shall we start." Clawd said catching your attention.

*Hector's POV*

When Clawd and Deuce introduced that girl Heidi to the team I was sceptical. I couldn't believe they put a girl as fragile and shy as her on the team. She looked so cute when Holt flirted with her and made her red. During practice I couldn't help but stare at her as she played. She IS good. *No wonder she beat Manny. I wonder if she is single? Most likely. I wonder if her flesh and blood taste good? NO! Damn it don't think like that. Damn it why?! Why do I ALWAYS have the urge to bite and draw blood? Must be my father's side. UHG! Why do I have to be the son of Hannibal Lector? Makes my life complex. Oh well. Soon I'll talk to Heidi. Maybe even get her to be mine _VERY _soon hehehe.* And soon practice was over. Clawd said to go home and rest and see him tomorroe after school. I watch Heidi go into the locker room all by her self and just smiled. *She's almost like an Angel.* I thought with a sigh as I went to the locker room. *Soon Heidi. Soon.*


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Heidi's POV*

Working at the pet store was turning out better than you thought. Now you were in Drama class and your assignment was to sing a song from the heart. Cleo went 1st and sung "Popular" obviously.

"Popular"

La la, la la  
You were the popular one, the popular chick  
It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish  
Standing on the field with your pretty pompom  
Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn  
I could have been a mess but I never went wrong  
'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song  
I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song

_[Chorus:]_  
My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
But you were always popular,  
You were singing all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
'Cause my song is popular

Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know

So catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go  
So catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go

Always on the lookout for someone to hate,  
Picking on me like a dinner plate  
You hid during classes, and in between 'em  
Dunked me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans them  
You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do  
It ain't so funny when the joke's on you  
Ooh, the joke's on you  
Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking,  
"How come you look so cool?"  
'Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school, boy (uh huh)  
I said that that's the only thing that I've learned at school

_[Chorus:]_  
My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
But you were always popular,  
You were singing all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
'Cause my song is popular

Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know  
(that's all you ever need to know)

So catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go  
So catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go

It's all you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were  
It's all you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were  
(It's all you ever need to know)  
It's all you ever need to know

Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were

Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do is be true to you.  
That's all you ever need to know...  
(That's all you ever need to know...)

Operetta couldn't sing personally cause of her effect so she brought a recording of her singing "This is real".

"This is Real"

(Demi)

I've always been the kind of girl, that hid my face,  
so afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say,  
But now I have this dream,right inside of me,  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time, to let you know, to let you know,

(Chorus)  
This is real, this is me,  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,  
Gonna let the light, shine on me,  
Now I've found who I am,  
There's no way to hold it in,  
No more hiding who I wanna be,  
This is me

(Demi)  
Do you know what it's like, to feel so in the dark?  
To dream about a life, where you're the shining star,  
Even though it seems, like it's too far away,  
I have to believe, in myself, it's the only way,

(Chorus)

(Joe)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
The reason that I'm singing,  
I need to find you, I gotta find you,  
You're the missing piece I need,  
The song inside of me,  
(Both)  
I need to find you,  
I gotta find you

(Demi)  
This is real, this is me,  
(Both)  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,  
Gonna let the light, shine on me,  
Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in,  
No more hiding who I wanna be,  
This is me,

(Demi)  
This is me  
(Joe)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me,  
(Demi)  
This is me  
(Joe)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing

(Both)  
Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in,  
No more hiding who I wanna be,  
This is me

Howleen sang "Dynamite" By Chyna.

"Dynamite"

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying Aoh  
Gotta let go  
And I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying Aoh  
Baby, let's go

I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
And I hit the floor  
'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands  
Yeah, yeah  
'Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying Aoh  
Gotta let go  
Throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying Aoh  
Gotta let go

We gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gone light it up  
Like it's dynamite

I'm gonna take it all  
I'm gonna be the last one standin, I  
Higher over all, I  
I'm gonna be the last one landin  
Cause I-I-I, believe it  
And I-I-I just want it all, I just want it all  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air  
Uh,  
Come on!  
Whoo!

Throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying Aoh  
Gotta let go  
Throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying Aoh  
Gotta let go  
We gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gone light it up

Like it's dynamite [x2]

Rochelle sang "Haven't met you yet".

"Haven't met you yet"

I'm not surprised,  
Not everything lasts,  
I've broken my heart so many times,  
I stopped keepin' track.  
Talked myself in,  
I've talked myself out,  
I get all worked up,  
Than I let myself down,

I tried so very hard not to lose it,  
I came up with a million excuses,  
I thought I thought of every possibility,

(Chorus)  
And I know someday that it'll all turn out,  
You make me work so we can work to work it out,  
And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get,  
I just haven't met you yet.

Mmmmm...

I might have to wait,  
I'll never give up,  
I guess it's half time,  
And the other's half's luck,  
Wherever you are,  
Whenever it's right,  
You'll come out of nowhere and into my life,

I know that we can be so amazing,  
And baby your love is gonna change me,  
And now I can see every possibility,

Hmmmmm...

And somehow I know that it'll all turn out,  
And you make me work so we can work to work it out,  
And I promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get,  
I just haven't met you yet.

They say all's fair,  
In love and war,  
But I won't need to fight it,  
We'll get invited,  
We'll be united,

And I know that we can be so amazing,  
And being in your life is gonna change me,  
And now I can see every single possibility,

Hmmm...

And someday I know it'll all turn out,  
And I'll work to work it out,  
Promise you kid I'll give more than I get,  
Than I get, than I get, than I get,

Oh you know that it'll all turn out,  
And you make me work so we can work to work it out,  
And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get,  
Yeah, I just haven't met you yet.

I just haven't met you yet.  
Oh promise you kid,  
To give so much more than I get.  
(I said love love love love love love love)  
I just haven't met you yet.  
(Love love love)  
I just haven't met you yet.

Venus sang "Earth, wind, fire, and air".

"Earth, wind, fire, and air"

**Sung by Thorn  
(Sung by All)**

**Earth, Wind, Fire and Air  
(We may look bad, but we don't care)  
we ride the Wind, we feel the Fire  
To love the Earth is our one desire  
(To love the Earth is our one desire)**

**Love the Earth, it's only fair  
It's one big Earth that we must share  
(We love the Earth with all our Fire)  
It's in our Souls, our one desire**

**Earth, Wind, Fire and Air  
(We may look bad, but we don't care)  
We ride the Wind, we feel the Fire  
To love the Earth is our one desire  
(To love the Earth is our one desire)**

**Nature is a precious gift  
It will make your Spirits life  
(Love the Earth with all your Fire)  
It's in your Soul, your one desire**

**Earth, Wind, Fire and Air  
(We may look bad, but we don't care)  
We ride the Wind, we feel the Fire  
To love the Earth is our one desire  
(To love the Earth...  
Is our one desire!)**

Invisi-Billy went next and sung "Firework".

"Firework"

Do you ever feel  
Like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel  
Feel so paper-thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel  
Already buried deep  
Six feet under  
Screams but no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's  
Still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you  
You just gotta

Ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on show them what you're worth  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave them all in awe

You don't have to feel  
Like a waste of space  
You're original  
Cannot be replaced

If you only knew  
What the future holds  
After a hurricane  
Comes a rainbow

Maybe the reason why  
All the doors are closed  
So you could open one  
That leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt  
Your heart will glow  
And when it's time you know  
You just gotta

Ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on show them what you're worth  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave them all in awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on show them what you're worth  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave them all in awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Now it was your turn. "Don't worry. Just relax and sing a song about you or your life or even your emotions." Billy says trying to comfort you as he sees you're getting nervous. "Ok." You say nodding while still being nervous. "Ms. Filly, It's your turn. Please come up." Mr. Where says as you slowly and shyly make your way down the stage. You were trying to think of a song but were unsure of what to sing. "And what will you be singing Miss Filly?" Mr. Where asked. "Uhm. Well. I'm not re-really s-sure." You stutter. "Well. Sing a song of how you feel about yourself now or of your past. There must be something." He encourages. You look at Billy and see him smile at you with a thumbs up and then you look back out to the empty chairs and the teacher. You close your eyes and take a deep breath. Then the perfect song came into your head and smiled softly. "I'm ready. I'll sing "You Know I Will"." "Begin when you're ready." He says as you take a deep breath in and out.

"You Know I Will."

There's a hill we gotta climb  
There's a tresure we must find  
The two of us as friends  
We're ready to take on the world

We'll see who can touch the sky  
We'll see who can jump that high  
Today is an adventure  
We're ready to take on the world

And through all the ups and downs  
I'll always be around  
You know if nothing goes your way  
When nothing goes your way

You know I will  
I stand between you and your darkest fears  
You know I will  
I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears  
You know I will  
I'll be behind you till you're in the clear

When the sunlight shows its face  
You and me we take our place  
We're legendary heroes  
And ready to take on the world

So from there the chase begins  
If we go we both will win  
When we're having fun  
There's no one else in the world

And if you slip and fall off track  
I'll carry you on my back  
You know when nothing goes your way  
When nothing goes your way

You know I will  
I stand between you and your darkest fears  
You know I will  
I'll be the shoulder for you fallen tears  
You know I will  
I'l be behind you till you're in the clear

And through all the ups and downs  
I'll always be around  
You know when nothing goes your way  
When nothing goes your way

You know I will  
I stand between you and your darkest fears  
You know I will  
I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears  
You know I will  
I'll be behind you till you're in the clear

You know I will

You finished and looked at the teacher. He said nothing as he stared at you. You began to get nervous and shifted a little looking down and away with your eyes closed. *Why? Why did it have to be singing? I was bad and I know it.* you thought. Suddenly you heard clapping and looked at the teacher. "Bravo. Bravo. Magnifique." Mr. Where says as he stands up. "Yeah. Way to go Heidi." Billy shouted also applauding. Everyone was clapping and cheering and Howleen was howling as she clapped. Cleo looked Jealous but clapped none the less. You opened your eyes and looked at everyone in shock. "Was I really that good?" You asked quietly. Howleen heard you still and said "Yeah girl. Your AWESOME *Howl*. How come you never mentioned you could sing?" "Well. I'm not really. I was told by my last music teacher my singing was as bad as nails on a chalkboard." You say in honesty. "Well she must be wrong because the voice I just heard was WONDERFUL! Not many of my students can sing so well and so full of passion and life. You get an A+ no questions asked." Mr. Where said as the bell rang. When everyone left Billy caught up with you. "Hey. Why sing that song?" he asked curiously. "Well. I never really had friends before but when I thought of all of them and saw you smiling at me with a thumbs up to encourage me I just. Well. I just thought of what I would do for my friends." You say as you look away and blush lightly at the last part. "Well *Pulls your face up* I think that describes our friendship perfectly. Along with everyone else's." Billy said as a soft smile appeared on your face. "Thank you Billy. No one has ever encouraged me before. You, Clawd, and Jackson are the only ones really." You say. You both chatted a little and then left to go separate ways as you went to the gym for Casketball practice.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Manny's POV*

You were walking to the gym. You ended up getting out of class early because of a test you finished early. *Man. I know I failed that test. Uhg not again.* You were passing by the drama class when you heard music and thought nothing of it until you heard a female country like voice singing.

There's a hill we gotta climb  
There's a tresure we must find  
The two of us as friends  
We're ready to take on the world

*Who's that? She sounds lovely.* you thought.

We'll see who can touch the sky  
We'll see who can jump that high  
Today is an adventure  
We're ready to take on the world

You look through the gap in the door and see Heidi.

And through all the ups and downs  
I'll always be around  
You know if nothing goes your way  
When nothing goes your way

*Heidi?*

You know I will  
I stand between you and your darkest fears  
You know I will  
I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears  
You know I will  
I'll be behind you till you're in the clear

*Wow. Who knew she could sing. And so well too. Her cute little country accent through this song is AMAZING!*

When the sunlight shows its face  
You and me we take our place  
We're legendary heroes  
And ready to take on the world

So from there the chase begins  
If we go we both will win  
When we're having fun  
There's no one else in the world

And if you slip and fall off track  
I'll carry you on my back  
You know when nothing goes your way  
When nothing goes your way

You know I will  
I stand between you and your darkest fears  
You know I will  
I'll be the shoulder for you fallen tears  
You know I will  
I'll be behind you till you're in the clear

*Wow. Such confidents. It's almost like she takes away the bad things and the feeling of loneliness away and turn it into gold.*

And through all the ups and downs  
I'll always be around  
You know when nothing goes your way  
When nothing goes your way

You know I will  
I stand between you and your darkest fears  
You know I will  
I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears  
You know I will  
I'll be behind you till you're in the clear

You know I will

*Wow* you looked at her and then she seemed to shrink. *She doubts herself? Why? She's _obviously_ good.* after you heard the applause she explained about her old class. *Man no wonder why she hates bullies. She just wants friends and here I am being a total jerk to her. Wait. Why do I care? She's just a stupid little girl who is _awesome_ in both sports **and** singing. So….Why do I care?* you thought. You noticed her and Billy heading this way so you run outta there and head for the gym.


	9. Chapter 8

I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean to delay on this. I had gotten into a car accident and had been job hunting and it's been horrible. please forgive me.

Chapter 8

*Heidi's POV*

Billy and I were just talking about school plays coming up. "I think you should try out. You might even get lead role." Billy says encouragingly. I just looked at him with panic and worry. "No no no nonononono! First off I'm not THAT good. Second I'm not so sure cause of casketball practice and third don't let Cleo hear that. I don't want her to feel threatened and try to one up me or me step on her toes and get offended of threatened or anything like that. I don't need enemies here." You explained quickly. "Well either way you would do a nice job." He said. "Indeed she would!" Said an English accent voice. Billy and I turn to see a teen with pale skin, Black messy hair to the shoulders with one grey stripe, and VERY bright blue eyes. He was wearing black suite pants and a black vest with a greyish blue shirt under it and a lavender cape that goes to the mid back. He wore a black top hat that had a greyish blue stripe on it black leather gloves along with a cane that had a jewel on top of it. All in all he was dressed almost British vintage attire! "Hey Jack. I thought you didn't come here anymore?" Billy said and asked. "Oh pish posh! The transfer to England was dreadful. My father might have gone there but I dreaded it. So I returned quickly. And I'm very glad I did. *Walks closer to us* and to whom May this young lady be?" He asked. Billy glared at him and was about to say something when you interrupted him. "Heidi. Heidi Filly. It's a pleasure to meet you uhm Jack was it?" You asked politely. "Oh how rude of me. *Grabs your hand and bows* Jackson Ripper the Second. But you my dear *Kisses your hand gently* may call me Jack. *Lifts his head up to look at you* and I must say your singing was fabulous. I was going to see if I could get into Drama class again this year but your lovely singing has distracted me so. But it did give me the chance to meet you so it was well worth it!" He said straightening himself out. You couldn't help but blush at his compliment. He was such a gentleman and no one has ever been this nice to you ever! "Uhm. Well. I. Th-thank y-y-you-u." You whispered and stuttered all together. Jack just smiled at you "How adorable. You become shy through compliments. That just makes you even more desirable." He stated making you blush more. Before either of you could say anything Billy jumped in. "Ok Jack well it was nice to see you again but Heidi needs to get to casketball practice or she'll be late." Just after he said that you looked at the clock and started sweating. "AH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE! MANNY WILL KILL ME FOR HOLDING UP THE TEAM! AH! *Looks at the boys* BYE BILLY! BYE JACK! SEE YOU TWO ANOTHER TIME!" you say while making a dash down the hall and leaving behind a trail of smoke.

*Billy's POV*

After Heidi left I glared at Jack. "Leave her alone." Jack looked at me with a fake innocent smile. "What on earth are you talking abo-" he started saying before I interrupted him. "I mean it Jack. Leave her alone. She is nice, sweet, and innocent and doesn't need a snake like you around her. Stay away from her. If you hurt her in any way I'll-" "You'll what? Hmm? You're not a violent person Billy. In fact I doubt you could even fight. And I'm hurt you would think I'd hurt a lovely creature like her. I'm a gentleman after all." I was getting angry now. "You and I both know you play with women's emotions and toy with them. You're nice at first but then you break their hearts or make them transfer. I think you've even slept with some that had to transfer to other schools. I don't want you to do that to Heidi. So I don't want you near her." "*chuckles* Oh Billy. Those are just nasty rumors you heard because the women I thought were classy were quite the opposite. You have no proof at all. Besides, you cannot stop me from seeing her. I'll always find a way to see her. Well I must bid you adieu!" He stated and left quickly. My blood was boiling. That's when I had the idea of a lifetime. I'll talk to Draculaura and have her tell the others what's going on. They'll believe me and help me out. Hopefully!

*Heidi's POV*

I ran into the locker room and changed as quickly as I could into the uniform and ran out to the court outside since the Fearleading squad was using the gym today. "Sorry I'm late. I got held up." You said as the group looked at you. "Hey no worries. You're only a minute late." Deuce said nicely. "Only one minute?! I guess I ran faster than I thought." You mumbled but Clawd heard you. "Where did you run from?" he asked. "Hm? Oh uhm from the theater. The clock said I had 4 minutes to get here. Why?" Everyone just stared at me. "That's on the OTHER side of the school! Not to mention changing into the uniform and running outside." Heath stated obviously. "That's it. You're trying out for track as well. What else can you do? Or better yet what CAN"T you do?" Clawd asked. "Be here on time." Manny said rudely. "I said I was sorry. Billy was walking me here then we ran into a guy named Jack and then-" "Wait. Jack as in Jack Ripper the second?!" Deuce asked. "Uhm. Yes?" you answered and they looked at you. "What?" you asked. Jackson was the first to speak up. "Well rumor has it Jack breaks girl's hearts and ell he might have even slept with a few of them some were so heartbroken they had to transfer schools. He can be nice and a gentleman but with those rumors and so far the heartbreaking one being true, well, just be careful around him ok? He's bad news." Jackson said. You just looked at them but they nodded in agreement. "Well I'll be careful but I'm not going to ignore him based on a stupid rumor that might not be fully true. Besides he must've had a good reason to break up with them right? I mean were they nice girls or not?" you asked. Jackson "Well not completely but-" "Exactly." You said interrupting him. "Oh let's just practice already. Now were 6 minutes behind because of you Heidi." Manny said meanly. I knew he was right. I looked down sadly "Sorry." I mumbled. "Ignore him." Said a new voice. You looked up and saw Hector looking straight at you as he continued. "You do not need to be sorry for his anger and attitude. You were only late by one minute. Sometimes we are late by 5 or 10 minutes for different reasons. Besides that you needed to hear that warning from us. Jack is not a person to take lightly. And the safety of our teammate is more important than starting practice on time. Now let us start before Manny blows a fuse and keeps Blaming Heidi for nothing." Everyone just stared at him in shock as he grabbed the ball and readied himself for practice. Everyone agreed in the end and ended up practicing. As I was passing by Hector to get a drink of water during the quick break I whispered a thank you to him and went back to practice.


	10. Chapter 9

*Chapter 9*

*Hector's POV*

*I can't believe I spoke to her. I can't believe I spoke in front of the others. I can't believe she listened to me and even THANKED me! I never talk to people let alone girls. Girls just make me so shy at times. Why is it I spoke to Heidi but no other girls? Is it because she needed to be warned? Maybe because she is part of the team? Maybe because she's not like other girls. She reminds me of Frankie so much. Am I getting this same feeling I did when I liked Frankie? Uhg! I don't even know anymore. But. She talked to me. Even if it was just a quiet thank you she still spoke to me. Most girls don't even say hello let alone look at me. But Heidi is not like most girls. Maybe that's why.* I though as break time was over. Once break time ended Deuce called everyone over to try a one on one practice. Just to see who needs work with what. "Alright so for the one on one it will be Heath vs Slo-mo, Hoodude Vs Neighthan, Gil vs Finn, Clawd Vs Manny, Simon vs Hector, and Holt Vs Heidi. I'll stand out so I can keep an eye out on cheaters and keep tabs on you. One point is all you need to move on. So Heath and Slo-Mo; Your 1st." Deuce said as they started. I decided to sit next to Heidi to try and get to know her better. "Your hair looks nice up." I told her. I must've scared her cause she jumped a little and stared at me. "Oh. Thank you." She said panting a little. "Did I frighten you?" I asked what should've been sincerely sounded a little more devious. "Yes. Not bad enough to make me scream but please don't do that again." She asked as she smiled at me. "My apologize." I said. She nodded and went back to looking at the game. *Why isn't she paying attention to me?* I thought. "Did I do something wrong?" I accidently said out loud instead of thinking it. As soon as I realized what I did I got nervous at her answer. "No. It's not you. I just want to observe the players so I can learn more on their strategies before I play against them." She answered honestly as she kept watching. I nodded and watched the game myself. *She's obviously smart if she wants to observe her teammates more.* I thought as I watch Slo-Mo win.

*Heidi's POV*

While Hector was talking to me I learned that Heath likes to show off which caused Slo-Mo to get the ball and win. Poor Heath. He was so upset and freaking out. *That's what you get for showing off.* I thought as it was now Gil and Finn's turn. Even though Finn was in a wheelchair he was quite good. Gil barely managed to get the ball and shoot it in but Finn wasn't upset at all as the two high fived and went their separate ways. Next was Hoodude and Neighthan. Even though both were quite clumsy they were both talented in their own ways. Neighthan tripped by accident but got the ball in the hoop none the less. *Wow. Even though both are clumsy they did very well.* you thought just as it was your turn to go against Holt. Deuce was holding the ball "Ready?" he asked. "YEAH! Hey baby, how bout ya give me all you've got?" Holt said in a loud teasing voice. "Oh trust me. I will." You say just as Deuce threw the ball in the air. Holt caught it and started dribbling towards you and you held your ground blocking him. He threw the ball but just as he did you jumped up, grabbed it, spun around, and threw the ball as hard as you could. Holt looked back just as it went through the hoop. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!" Holt yelled as he looked at you. "I used to play baseball when I was younger. I learned if I jumped and spun before throwing it at full force like that then I'd make it 90% of the time." You say as you smiled and walked back to the stands. "That is TIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! No wonder Clawd wanted you on the team and why you beat Manny with ease." He cheered. You sat down as Hector went up against Simon. "Nice job out there. I wish I was that good." Neighthan said as he sat next to you. "You can be with practice. I know because of your zombie side you're clumsy but we can use it to work with that move." You say not taking your eyes off the game. "Really?" He asked full of hope. "Yes. I was studying you out there just as I am doing with Simon and Hector. It's what I do to know my opponents before I play the game or during the game. It's not that hard to teach you. If you have time I can help you out." You say as you watch Hector slide under Simon's legs and barely grabbed the ball and throw it in the hoop barely scoring a point. "Wow! That would be wonderful. Thanks Heidi." Neighthan said as you finally look at him with a big smile. "Not a problem. That's what friends and teammates are for." You say and make him blush lightly. Hector sat next to you. "What are we discussing?" He asked. You look at him. "Going to help Neighthan with that move he saw." You tell him. "Interesting." Was all Hector could say before you diverted your attention back to the game. It was Manny vs Clawd and you were curious as to how this would turn out. You knew how Manny played but not Clawd. Clawd and Manny were struggling to get the point but just as it seemed like Manny was going to get the ball in the hoop the full moon glowed and, well, Clawd won. Manny cursed and got pissy but sat down anyways. "Alright round two. Slo-mo vs Neighthan, Gil Vs Clawd, and Heidi vs Hector. Let's go! Everyone else watch and learn." Deuce said just as Slo-Mo and Neighthan went up. Neighthan won. By accident. Again. Gil and Clawd went up and Gil basically became sushi because Clawd won from the moon's power boost. Gil tried his best though I'll give him that. Next was Hector and myself. "Good luck Hector." I said nicely. "You will need all the luck my dear." He said as you both took your stances. Deuce threw the ball and Hector got it before you could. He was fast for a Normie but you were faster. You cut him off and decided to on a strategy quickly. You smiled a cunning smile at him as he was confused. He got a good distance to the hoop and jumped up to shoot the ball but just as he jumped you ran straight at him and as he threw the ball you jumped and back flipped over him. As you were upside down and above him he stared in shock and awe as you grabbed the ball and landed on your feet right behind him. As you landed you dribbled and ran as fast as you could. Hector turned and ran at you at full force. Just as he ran up and blocked you it was too late. You threw the ball, it bounced off the back, and went through the hoop. You turned to Hector and smiled as you panted out "Great game. You almost had me." He looked at you but instead of getting mad and showing it like he usually did he just smiled at you. "I cannot believe you jumped over me just to get the ball." He said in amazement and started chuckling a little as you both walked over to sit down. "Well I had to think fast and it just sort of…..happened." You said honestly and started to laugh a little. "DAMN HEIDI! WAY TO GO GIRL!" Holt and heath shouted as they clapped and whistled. "Alright keep it down" Deuce said as he too was smiling in amazement. "Alright here's what's gonna happen. Neighthan will go against Clawd and Heidi will go against me. You two did good so let's see how you do against captain and co. whoever wins from these last two will go against the other." Deuce announced. Neighthan and Clawd went up against each other and in the end Clawd won. Damned full moon. Either way it was now you vs Deuce. "You ready?" Duece asked dribbling the ball. "Born ready!" you said boldly. Deuce smiled and chuckled as he started running towards you. What ended up happening was you both kept knocking the ball away from each other and blocking well. You decided to play one of your secret weapons. You were blocking Deuce and made him go in circles. You stole the ball and dribbled in circles around him making him fallow in the circles and loops. You let him catch you after a few minutes and as he threw the ball it went in the hoop. He was cheering but you just smiled and then started laughing. "What's so funny? I won." Deuce said as you kept laughing. "Uh dude. She won." Clawd said. Deuce was confused but then looked at the hoop and realized he threw it in the WRONG hoop! "Bummer!" Deuce said and stared at you. "I purposely let you take the ball after a while because I knew you were dizzy and were trying to hurry up. You didn't realize my plan." You say as you slowly stopped laughing. Deuce was stunned but soon started laughing. "Good one Heidi." He said as he sat down. Now it was you and Clawd. "Give up now Heidi. Your good but there is no way you'll beat me. Especially with a full moon." He boasted. "Bring it. I could always use a challenge." You say confidently but deep inside you were worried. *What am I going to do? My little tricks won't work and I definitely can't outrun him. Maybe I can out smart him? No that won't work. But he IS a werewolf. Maybe…It just might work.* you thought as the game began. You were doing your best to get the ball and when you finally did you were trying to keep it away from him. Right now he was blocking you from scoring and there looked like no way in doing so. *Here goes nothing* you thought as he ran straight at you. Before he could touch you you held the ball and looked up at him with HUGE puppy like eyes and your lower lip slightly out. Basically doing the puppy pout. Clawd Halted and starred at you like a curious puppy. "May I Pwease try to throw the ball in the hoop?" You asked in a baby voice. Clawd tried so hard to resist but you battered your eyes and the puppy in him caved. He lowered and cuddled your legs and hugging them saying stuff like "of course you can." And "SO cute!" and "AWWWW!" you took that as a chance to throw the ball. When Clawd heard the ball go through the hoop he realized what had happened. He became embarrassed but you assured him it was ok. "It's my talent. I have a bond with animals. I love and care for them and since you are a wereWOLF it would make sense it would work but I was not 100% sure. Sorry Clawd." You say full of guilt. "Naw it's ok." He said. Deuce went up to you. "Nice job. You will DEFINITLY be our secret weapon. Those Snakelings, Gargoyle's, Vampires, and Minotaur's won't see you coming at all!" Deuce said happily. "Nothing personal Manny." He hollered back. "I don't mind but they will rip I knew she thought she was in trouble. her to shreds." Manny said. "What do you mean?" you asked. "Well every year we do fine against the other schools but the vampires, snakelings, Minotaur's, and gargoyles ALWAYS cheat. But with you we will definitely win!" Clawd said. "Oh. OK! LET"S GET READY TO WHOOP THERE BOOTIES!" You cheer.


	11. Chapter 10

*Chapter 10*

*Deuce's POV*

We continued to work on our weak points and our strengths. I decided to pull Heidi aside to talk to her one on one. "You wanted to talk to me Deuce?" Heidi asked slightly concerned. "I wanted to talk to you about those stunts you pulled out there." I told her. She looked down and her ears went flat so I knew she thought she was in trouble. "Don't worry. You're not in trouble. Actually I'm impressed with your agility, flexibility, strategy, and quick thinking. It's quite amusing as well." I told her to comfort her. After hearing that she perked up and looked at me. "Really?" She asked eyes full of hope. "Yes actually; that's why I want to talk to you." I told her. She looked at me curiously as I continued. "Although I'm impressed by your 'moves' they are very risky. I'm not saying you shouldn't do them, I'm saying be careful as to not get hurt with some of your stunts like that flip you did. Also maybe you could teach us some of your moves? The simple stuff not the flip. Well maybe that to Clawd but not anyone else. Try to use that ONLY when needed. Also the pouting and baby talk was genius. That's exactly what I was talking about with 'The Flutter Effect'. It might not work all the time nor every time but find a weak one to pull that on and we will score easily. Clawd was right to put you on the team. So? Next practice I want you to teach use some stuff and to show us EVERYTHING you've got ok?" "Uhm. Sure. If that's what you want. But I reckon that even the simplest of moves are rather hard. Even a flinch could end up being drastic." She told me. "Also I have a question for you." I told her. "Go ahead." She said smiling. "Why don't you use your wings at all? It would make playing a lot easier." I said but she looked at me with a serious look. "Because that'll be cheatin." She said flat out. "I'll look in the rules but I'm pretty sure it's not cause if a ghost can float then a Pegasus girl can fly if and when needed." I told her. "Well at my old school either flying was cheatin or it was an aerial game. So I consider it unfair since none of ya'll can fly." She said then looked away. "Besides. *whispers very lowly* I'm not a strong flyer." She whispered so low I almost didn't hear her. "Please don't let them know." She whispered to me. "Whoa. Dudette. Why didn't you say so? I won't make you fly but I'll still see if it's legal in some games or not ok?" I told her. She nodded. "Ok. Now why don't you go run a few laps and call it a day? But first I want you to drink some water ok?" I told her. "Ok." She said and smiled as she went off. I smiled and joined in on everyone running laps. Afterword I told everyone they could go home and to see them next time.

*Heidi's POV* *3 hours later*

*I'm glad that's over.* you thought as you were walking home from the Maul carrying 4 heavy bags of pet food. Not only couldn't you find a second job but the pet store was super busy so you couldn't play with the animals there. *Oh well. At least my friends can eat.* thinking as you were wobbling back and forth. The busses stopped running today so you had to walk. You might be in shape but 7 miles was far with 4 heavy bags of food. They were 20 lbs. each. You had 2 more miles to go and it was already dark. *Man. Why did the busses stop running? Why does it have to be dark? I'm not scared of it….I just don't like It.* you though trying not to panic. As you were getting closer you heard a noise. *What was that?* you thought freezing in place to listen. When you heard nothing you started walking when you heard it again. *There it is again. OH I hope it's not a ghost or worse….a HUMAN! Not that all are bad I mean Jackson's cool but from what I've heard ooooooooohhhhh why me?* you thought as you kept going. You walked a few more steps when the noise came back, this time though, it was closer than before. *Oh~! Why?* you thought frightfully. "He-hello-o-o?" You asked as you looked around. "Idiot! No one will answer. What idiot killer would answer back? Wait! WHY DID I JUST THINK KILLER?! OH MAN!* You thought fearfully and panicking. When you didn't see anything you started to continue when suddenly someone or something grabbed your shoulder making you jump and scream. When you turned around trying to catch your breath you see…..

CLIFFHANGER!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*Heidi's POV*

When you turned around trying to catch your breath you see…..Clawd! "*Heavy breathing* Clawd? What in tarnation are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack?!" You asked trying not to yell so you can catch your breath easier. "Heh. Sorry. I was out for a night run on my way home and caught wind of your scent and food. What are you doing out here so late?" He asked full of concern. "On my way home." You stated. You went to pick up the food you dropped from the scare when Clawd scooped up all four bags. "Then you could use some help I presume? How far do you need to go? My place is close by so it's no problem." He said smiling while showing off his strength. "You don't have to help me but I would appreciate it. I live just 2 miles down from here." You said while pointing in front of you. Clawd's face dropped. "2 MILES? THE MAUL IS 5 MILES AWAY FROM HERE! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU WALKED A WHOLE 5 MILES ON YOUR OWN THIS FAR? WITH 80 POUNDS OF FOOD ON YOUR SHOULDERS? HOW ARE YOU NOT TIRED?" He screamed in utter shock. You just smiled at him sweetly while responding "It's not that hard when you put your mind to it. Yes I recon I'm very tired from school, practice, work, and even this did a number on me but I try to stay in shape with weights and walks anyways. Plus my friends at home are hungry and I want to make sure they are taken care of before myself!" Clawd just looked at you. "Are you _sure _you're not an angel instead?" He asked a little skeptical while you two started walking to your house. You blushed madly at that "I-I'm s-s-sure." Replying while stuttering. Clawd chuckled at your stuttering. "What?" you asked shyly. He chuckled lightly and replied "You stutter when you get shy. It's cute. How is it you didn't have a boyfriend back at your old school?" He asked curiously. "Well. I'm not as pretty as the other girls, and still not, so I try doing other stuff like sports, and apparently guys in my old school don't like girls playing sport, Also I'm not really good at singing like other girls nor wearing dresses and skirts or high heels all the time. *Whispers/mutters* Not to mention I'm a bad flyer." You confessed hoping he didn't hear the last part clearly. "One: you are pretty. I mean Draculaura is beautiful and perfect but that's because she's my girlfriend and I love her. Second: So what if you play sports and don't wear dresses and skirts and high heels? Being a girl doesn't mean doing all the girly things all the time. Third: Howleen told me about your singing. If she thinks your good then you must be. And fourth: What's this about you not being a strong flyer?" He asked after giving you a speech to help you feel better. As soon as he asked that your eyes went wide and ears dropped. "You. You heard that?" you asked shocked and scared about mentioning it. "I'm a werewolf. We have good hearing. Is that what Deuce was talking to you about?" he asked. "Yeah." You whispered looking down. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with us. And if we can help in any way we can try ok?" He said and asked to try to make you feel better. "Yeah? Well I might take you up on that offer sometime." You said with a smile. "Well we're here." You said just as you came up to the cottage. "This is your place?" he asked. "Yeah. It's small but nice for me." You said smiling. After he placed the food in the house you two high fived and said your goodnights. You then did your nightly routine before going to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*Heidi's POV*

(skipping from Wednesday to Friday since Thursday was uneventful!)

Today was Friday. More specifically, Friday September 10th. The day before your birthday. (The reason why is because I had her get made into a doll from Myrcurystoybox. She did a FABULOUS job on her and I'll try to get pics up if I can. If you want your character made into a doll see either her or go on Facebook and look up Roxxdolls. Both do fabulous jobs. Anyways the certificate for the doll stated she was shipped to me on 9/11 so that's her birthday.)

You got up and started getting ready for school and fed your friends before leaving. You weren't that excited because you had friends, yes, but no one knew you that well nor would care about your birthday. It made you sad to spend another birthday alone, especially your sweet 16, but what else could you do? Expect people you just started to know to buy you expensive things you'd most likely feel guilty about? Besides that all you really wanted were friends, a job, and maybe a couple of not to expensive jeans. Either way you decided to jog to school today to get some exercise. Most days you do this if you either missed the bus or had time. Even though you're a fast runner you still need to leave the house 15 minutes early to get to school on time. After all school is 5-6 miles away. You were almost there but wanted to keep running with your headphones on to listen to push it to the limit by Corbin Bleu to keep you distracted from your slight sadness.

As you kept going someone rounded the corner and before you knew it SLAM! And the 3 of you were on the ground. "Ooohhh." You moaned in pain. When you saw you were on 2 other monsters you jumped off and took your headphones off. "I'm so so so SO _so_ sorry! I wasn't paying attention. I didn't mean to bump into you." You apologized sympathetically while helping them up. "What the HELL were you _thinking_ you bi-" The raccoon looking monster started saying but stopped and stared at you and your big green eyes. "Beautiful green eyes." Was all he could get out as the other monster looked at you. He looked like a fox. He was wearing Japanese robes and had nine tails. "Normally I'd be yelling, like my friend here, but I'm pretty sure you didn't mean it at all." He said in a slightly annoyed tone as you helped them up. "I'm SO sorry. I had my headphones on and had a lot on my mind and I'm really truly sorry." You said apologizing, AGAIN, and feeling stupid. "Well you should pay attention little-" The fox started saying but the raccoon cut him off. "Aw relax. Green eyed cutie here didn't mean it. So green eyes; what's your name? I bet it's as cute as you are." He said flirting with you and getting you flustered up. "Uhm….H-Hiedi-i. Heidi Filly." You stuttered and turning slightly pink in the cheeks. "Aww how cute. Green eyes is turning pink. Well I'm Raku. But you can call me yours." Raku said flirting with you. As you blushed he got smacked. "Knock it off Raku. She's a week pony girl anyways." He said making your ears go down before he looked at you. "You don't deserve my name but I'll tell you anyhow. It's Kitsune." He said rudely. "Again I'm SO sorry." You said again. "No worries. See you later Green Eyes." Raku said to you as he winked. "Goodbye Pony." Kitsune said as they walked away. "Bye." You whispered and waved as you saw Jack Jr. walk up to you. "

Hello Beautiful." "Oh. H-h-hi." You stuttered and turned pink again. "Still adorable. Care to walk with me?' He asked as you nod your head and walk to school. The two of you didn't speak for a moment. "Are you alright?" He suddenly asked. You had your ears down a little "yes. I'm fine." You whispered. "What's wrong beautiful?" He questioned. *Oh no! I can't let him know about my birthday.* "I-I-I'm just soar from last night. I had to walk from the Maul to my home and Clawd scared me by accident and helped me home." You lied truthfully. You were a little soar still but you couldn't tell him you were upset over no birthday party. "You should've called me. I would've helped you." He said kindly as he smiled at you. "Uhm. I don't have your number. In fact I don't even have a phone." You told him. Your parents never got you a phone. Why? Because they couldn't get one for you. "Well we can't have that now can we?" He said and before anything else happened Clawdeen came and grabbed you, told you Clawd and Deuce needed to talk to you, and ran off with her holding your wrist.

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I just found out my dad is dying and I'm on meds that make me tired a lot and my job is getting to me but I'll keep trying to do 1-2 chapters a month ok? I'M SUPER DUPER SORRY!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*Heidi's POV *

"OK Clawdeen. Where's Clawd and Deuce? Couldn't have waited?" You asked her as she stops and turns to look at you. "Well yeah. It could've waited. And there in the gym. I pulled you away sooner ghoulfriend because I don't trust that Jack and neither should you." Clawdeen told you truthfully. You were now mad. . I appreciate the concern but I can handle it ok?" You told her. She nodded and you muttered a thanks as you went to the gym to find Clawd and Deuce.

As you started going to the gym you started thinking about tomorrow…..again. You were so upset you didn't notice spectra at 1st. "Earth to Heidi." Spectra said in your ear while waving her hand in front of your face. "AH!" you high pitched shrilled and looked at her. "Please don't do that!" You said. "Sorry. You didn't hear me the last 2 times. Whats wrong?" she asked after apologizing. "Nothing." You said while trying not to be upset around her. "You sure?" She asked. "Yeah. Just a bit tired is all." You lied. "Oh. Alright." She said temporarily buying into the lie. You and her walked and talked a bit before going to the gym. You waved bye to her as you went into the gym to talk to Deuce and Clawd. "Hey guys. Whats up?" You asked them as they looked at you smiling and waving. "Hey Heidi. We wanted to let you know that you flying ISN'T against any rules. You don't have to fly if you don't want to but just wanted to give you that news." Deuce told you. "Besides that we also wanted to let you know that there wont be practice today." Clawd chimed in. "Oh. Ok. If thats all then thats nice to know." You smiled at them after saying that. The three of you heard the warning bell and ended up leaving for class.

You couldn't concentrate all day until you got to Home Ick. You knew you needed to concentrate because, not only this was your favorite class, but one bad move and the sweets or meal is ruined. Once you got to your seat the teacher walked in and began class. "Hello class. Today you will be working in teams of 2 to bake a cake. You can choose your own recipe from your family line, or one you know, and then swap with your partner to try it. Then I, of course, will try some to. Find a partner everyone. I'll give you 5 minutes." She said as the room became a mob. Before you could even move someone sat next to you. "We meet again green eyes." You heard before you turned and saw Raku sitting there. "H-Hi Raku. I didn't think this was your kind of class." You said in honesty. "Well it's not. The Headless Mistress said I needed this class. So, here I am. And I'm glad I am. Now I get 40 minutes of you to myself." He said as he got closer. "O-oh. W-We-ell. Um." You said fumbling with your words. Before he could flirt anymore the teacher interrupted. "Does everyone have a partner?" She asked. "I don't." You heard a voice and knew who it was. You were shocked he was in you class. "Well that won't do. I suppose I'll put you with Heidi and Raku." She said. He got up and sat at your other side. You turned and said in your natural sweet voice. "Hi -" CLIFFHANGER!

I"M SO SORRY! !ST I GOT INTO A SEVERE CAR ACCIDENT AND LOST MY CAR BUT NOT INJURED AFTER THE !* WHEELER HIT ME! THEN I WENT TO CALI TO SEE MY DADDY! THEN I LOST MY JOB BECAUSE OF MY EMPLOYEES STUPIDITY THEN I STARTED A NEW JOB AND I"M ALREADY DOING OVERTIME. I"LL KEEP GOING.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

*Heidi's POV *

You turned and said in your natural sweet voice. "Hi Kitsune." "Hn." Was all he said. "Now that everyone has a partner you may begin." The teacher said and everyone got started. "What do we need pony?" Kitsune said plainly. "Well we-" "Aw come on Kits; Be nice to her." Raku interrupted. "I _am_ being nice. As nice as I can be to a weak, simple minded, pony. And _DON'T _call me _Kits._" He replied. "Um. Guys?" You said quietly as they both looked at you. "We have the stuff right here." You pointed out. "Just use your recipes." you said. They looked at eachother then at you. "We can't cook." They both replied at the same time. "ok." You said as you thought for a moment. "Whats your favorite cake flavor?" you asked them. "I don't eat sweets. But I will choose vanilla." Kitsune said blankly. "I'll eat anything as sweet as you green eyes." Raku replied making you blush. "Honestly Raku. Shes not even that impressive looking." He replied hurting your feelings a bit. "Don't listen to him. I'll eat chocolate cake so I guess I'll make that." Raku replied. You nodded as you pulled out the recipes for both cakes.

"What kind of cake are you making Heidi?" Raku asked. "My favorite. Rainbow Cloud 9 Strawberry Shortcake." you told them. They looked at you confused. You just sighed and shook your head a little as you said "Its basically like strawberry short cake but the cake part is rainbow and the whip cream is a special fluffy cloud like substance that I make myself. If I start now then it should be finished before class." They nodded as you got to work. As you started doing each small batter Raku asked why your doing that. "Simple. Because each layer needs to be a different color. Mixing it all together at once makes it brown. Mixing it separately allows the particles to blend properly so that when I bake them into one layer then the difference in the molecules, thanks to the heaviness of the colors mixed with the compounds in the mix, will not blend into one color." you stated simply without even looking up. "Did you just say something smart?" Raku asked. "Yes. Why?" you asked looking at him to his his mouth ajar. "Impressive." Kitsune muttered impressed. "Beauty AND brains? Damn green eyes. Your amazing." Raku said making you blush and look back at your work. "Thank you." You whispered with a small smile.

After you did your batter you put it in the oven and started making the homemade 'cloud 9' whip cream. You noticed Kitsune having trouble so you asked if he needed help. "I'm fine." He said getting irritated. "Here." You said as you gently took his hands and helped him crack the eggs with no shells in the batter and showed him how to work the mixer. "I didn't _need _your help." he said. "Your welcome." you said back to him. You figured he wasn't the type to say thanks. "Hey~! How come you didn't help me?" he asked in a pouty voice. "Because your already doing it right silly." You said to him with a smile as he continued pouting and baking. The boys finally got there cakes in the oven, which you had to stop Raku from turning up the oven all the way, and they waited, Raku trying to either try to taste the whip cream or steal the strawberries you were now slicing, as you continued without missing a beat. "Do you have your frostings ready to decorate?" You asked. When you didn't get a reply you looked over and saw there faces go blank. "It's in the fridge. There are different ways to decorate it when your done frosting it. I can show you if you like." You told them as you turned back and continued. "That'd be-" Raku started before Kitsune interrupted. "We will be fine. We can figure it out for ourselves. After all, how hard can it be?" He asked. "Depends on the pattern." You stated simply as you hear your timer ding. As you pulled it out Raku started drooling. "*sniff sniff * MMMMMM. Smells amazing. Is there _ANYTHING_ you can't do?" Raku asked still drooling as you gently smack his hand away from the cake. "Yes. There are a few things. But right now id get the oven mitts on because your cakes are done." and just as you finished saying that there timers dinged. They pulled out there cakes and waited for them to cool while grabbing the frosting. When they grabbed the pattern sheet for different icing designs there faces went blank again.

*Raku's POV *

*What the fuck is this? It's like another language. How can ANYONE bake when THIS is involved? *

I thought to myself as I noticed Kitsune had the same expression I had.

*Kitsune's POV *

*One must be very skilled and intelligent to do this. Now I am not sure I can do this without help. Hm. Heidi might be a weak pony but she IS quite intelligent. Also skilled in baking. Hm. Maybe I should partner with her more often. Just to pass the class of course. * I thought to myself knowing Raku would want to partner up with her more often. Mostly to flirt. Ugh.

*Heidi's POV *

*Ok. Almost done. * I thought to myself as I finished putting the last strawberry on top. "Done!" I said cheerfully while smiling. I looked over at the boys and saw they needed help. *Maybe I should help them. * I thought to myself as I went over. Before I even asked Kitsune answered "Yes. We do need help." as plain as ever. I smiled and assisted them. Once they got the hang of it they finished there cakes by themselves. "OK class. Now let's slice up the cakes and try them." The teacher smiled happily as she handed everyone a knife, fork, plate, and cake slice server. Kitsune cut a small piece and gave it to me. "Here." was all he said. Before I even tried a piece Raku handed me a big slice and smiled while saying "No way! Try mine 1st. His won't have flavor to it."

I looked at both of them and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll try both of them." I said as I 1st bit into Kitsune's cake. "mph." Was all I could get out before forcefully swallowing the bite down. "That bad?" Kitsune questioned. "It needs to be sweeter and less dry. Did you add enough milk and sugar?" I asked. His face went blank as he mumbled sugar. I knew he forgot to add it. "It's ok. It was your 1st cake. Just read things more carefully ok?" You said trying to make him feel better. He felt your positive energy and felt better by smiling lightly and nodding.

"My cakes turn!" Raku said excitedly. You bit into his and stopped. "Mph…...TOO SWEET!" you lightly screamed as you grabbed a glass of milk to drink it down. You could _FEEL_ the cavities trying to make there way into your teeth. "It can't be THAT sweet. I added 30 spoons of sugar like it said." He said showing me the card. "No. It says 3. there is a smudge next to the 3. see?" I told him as I showed him the card and wiped away the smudge. Poor Raku's face dropped. "It's ok. It's a simple mistake. Anyone could've made it." You said trying to cheer him up. It worked. "I'll do better next time green eyes. I'll make a cake so good it'll show you my feelings for you every time you bite into it." He said with fire in his eyes and passion in his voice making you blush madly. Not just because of the flirting but by how loud he said it. You could feel the kid's eyes staring at you as you quickly sliced up your cake and gave them a piece. "Hope you like it. I haven't made this cake in a few years." You stated honestly. They looked at you and then the cake.

*Raku and Kitsune's thoughts. *

* What's the harm? Smells amazing. *

*Heidi's POV *

You waited for the results. They bit into it and then stopped. All of a sudden Kitsune's eyes widened and Raku started tearing up. "It's..It's.." Kitsune started before Raku finished for him "Perfect!" He mumbled still lightly tearing up. "Really?" You asked. "I do not like sweets but…...I enjoy this." Kitsune said while staring at his slice of cake. "It's as perfect as you are Green eyes." Raku chimed in while devouring his slice of the cake. "Back home we are not allowed many sweets." Kitsune admitted before eating more of his slice. "I see your partners are enjoying you cake." the teacher chimed in as you gave her a slice of yours. She picked up her fork, took off a small chunk, and bit down on the fork. She chewed twice before she stopped entirely. "Um. Are you alright?" You asked her. "THIS IS AMAZING!" she practically shouted for an elderly woman. All the class stopped to look at you. " I haven't had a delicious piece of cake like this since I was a child. Where did you learn how to make this?" She asked you. "I made the recipe. Some of it. I like strawberry shortcakes but they always tasted dry and bland so I decided to fix that and, BAM!, just kinda, happened. In short it's called 'Rainbow Cloud 9 Strawberry Shortcake." You told her. "Class come try a piece of her cake. THIS is baking." She exclaimed as, soon, everyone had a piece. You had half a cake left, since you made a big one, and decided to bring some to everyone else at lunch. The entire class loved your cake. Soon people were asking you if you could make them cakes. "I'm going to talk to Headless Mistress and have her try a piece to convince her to have you participate in the bake sale. Your team, and the cheerleaders, will need new uniforms soon. Class dismissed early." She announced as she walked off.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

*Heidi's POV *

"Wow! I can't believe class was cut short." You admitted as you, Raku and Kitsune walked to the cafeteria for an early lunch. "You should bake more often if it gets out of class early." Raku said jokingly. "How did you become so skilled in baking?" Kitsune asked. Raku got curious as well. "Well. Back at home and my old school I, well, got bullied….Alot! And as a result I was left alone...Alot! So one day I was in the library and saw a cook book on cooking and baking. I decided to give it a try thinking I could make friends. I got really good but still no friends. I continued to bake though because my bird friends enjoyed my breads and I enjoyed cooking and baking." You admitted. "What?! How was a beautiful creature like yourself not have friends? And bullied?" Raku said trying not to shout. "I'd rather not talk about why I was bullied. Lets just say I was a bit different than the girls back at home. And just different in general." You said lightly blushing. "Wait! Does this mean you've NEVER had a BOYFRIEND?!" Raku shouted that time making you blush a bit more. "Yeah." You whispered. "No wonder you always blush. You have very low self esteem." Kitsune said trying not to sound hurtful but coming out as such. "AW SWEET! I CAN BE YOUR 1ST DATE THEN!" Raku shouted making you turn beat red out of embarrassment. And to make it worse you were in the cafeteria now so a lot of monsters heard that. "Honestly Raku. Quit embarrassing the both of you. She, obviously, isn't ready to date and you are better than dating a girl of both a low status and a weakling." Kitsune said coldly making you upset again. "You need to learn to be nice to everyone here if you want friends." Billy said as he came up to you 3. "Hey Heidi. What's that?" He asked looking at the cake. "Hi Billy. It's a cake I made in home ick. I made sure there'd be enough for all my friends. Including you Billy." You said with a bright smile. "Well then lets sit down and eat. I bet it's delicious if you made it." Billy said being nice and making you blush softly. "You haven't even had my food yet." You admitted. "True. But that doesn't mean I won't like it." He stated. "True." You agreed as you sat down and began slicing up the cake. Soon everyone you knew started gathering around for a slice and either eating it with you or taking it to a different table. "Wow! This is amazing!" Jackson stated as he put the extra slice, for Holt, in a safe part of his bag. "Aw man! I need a girl like you!" Heath said biting into another forkful. "This makes me spark." Frankie said as the other girls were nodding in approval. "I MUST have you bake my birthday cake next time." Cleo stated. You smiled at everyone but as you looked down You noticed you still had 3 slices of cake and knew exactly which 3 didn't get any. "I'll be right back." You said as you quickly slipped away to find the 3 monsters who didn't get a slice of cake.

"You looked around the halls and immediately ran into the 1st one. "Well hello again beautiful." Jack said as he approached you. You blushed lightly mumbling about your not beautiful and he didn't have to say that. He caught wind of what you said though. "Nonsense. You ARE beautiful. In my eyes at least." He said to you making you blush more. He finally noticed the cake and asked about it. "Oh!" you said remembering it and put a slice on a paper plate and handed it to him. "Here. I made it in home ick and had leftovers. I wanted to share them with everyone so I went looking for you and the other 2." You stated. "Well. Isn't this a lovely surprise. I do love a woman who can bake!" He said making you blush, again, as he took a bite. "My this is delicious. Then again anything made by you will taste just as sweet as you." He said. "I Um. G-g-go-gotta-a g-go-o!" you said completely red and embarrassed from his flirting as you ran off outside to find the other 2.

As you reached outside you didn't have to go far before noticing the 2nd one sitting by himself at a mini picnic table outside. You smiled as you went and sat next to him. "Hey Hector." You said cheerfully catching him off guard. "Oh. Hey Heidi. What brings you outside?" He asked you curiously. "Looking for you silly." You said with a smile. "Well you and one other. But since I caught you before him I will see you next." You continued as he looked at you. "I've got something for you." You said smiling as you handed him a slice of cake. "For me?" He asked as you put the fork in his hand. "Yeah. It's a cake I made in home ick to share with everyone. You weren't in the cafeteria so I wanted to make sure you had some." You said with a smile. Hector just looked at you and then smiled at you. Next thing you knew he hugged you. "Thank you Heidi. I was having a bad day. But seeing you smile and talking to me was enough." He said honestly. "Anytime Hector. What are friends for." You said as he pulled away and looked at you. "Didn't you say there was another one you were looking for?" He stated as you just realized you did. "Oh dear. I don't have a lot of time. I better hurry. Try to have a good day ok? It'll get better." you told him as he nodded and started eating the cake. You left to find the last one on the list. "I hope I find him." you mumbled as you searched.

you went to the casketball court that was outside and saw him. As you got closer you noticed that not only was he practicing casketball but he was shirtless as well. He had started sweating so his chest and abs were wet and shiny. His body was large, firm, and muscular as the sweat rolled and bounced off his fur/skin. You started blushing a bit. Not just because he was shirtless and you don't often see guys shirtless, but because he looked attractive. You didn't know why but you felt, funny, around him. You never really had this feeling before and started wondering what this was. "What do you want." The guy said snapping you out of your daze. "Um. Hi Manny." You whispered loud enough for him to hear you. "What?" He asked getting annoyed by me being here. "Um. W-w-well-ll…..Here!" you said getting flustered at his shirtless form as you squeaked the 'here' part. "What? A piece of cake?" He questioned. "Everyone else got a piece I made except you." You told him. "Why would I want it?" He asked looking skeptical at you. "Because I made it in home ick for everyone I'm friends with. Including you." You said feeling the blush harden up again. "Really?" He questioned again. "Well we are friends right? And even not we're still teammates. Plus I'd like to be friends. I know your nice and just pick on Jackson because you can." You said as he just looked at you and then the cake. "Alright. I'll have some." He said as he sat down and took a bite. He froze and looked at you wide eyed. "Manny? Are you ok?" You asked as you went up to him. "Whats wrong? Do you have an allergy? Do you not like it?" You asked starting to panic a bit. "THIS?" He asked. "Yeah. If its not good you don't have to eat-" You started before he cut you off. "This is delicious!" He exclaimed as he quickly gobbled the rest down. You just giggled a bit and told him you were glad to hear that. Before anything else was said or done you both heard a growl. "Oops." You said as you pulled out an apple. "Really shouldn't forget to eat again." You exclaimed as you started eating it. ;"THATS your lunch?" Manny asked. "It's all I have." You told him honestly. "Uhg. Here. Annoying girl." He said, mumbling the last part, while handing you an extra hay and oat sandwich. "No no. I'm fine." You tried to tell him before he shoved it in your hands. "I'm not going to eat it anyways. Not after the cake." He stated as you thanked him. You both were eating lunch together in silence as you kept doing tiny glances at his upper body, which was still sweaty and shirtless, and blushed softly. *Why am I feeling like this? Way about any boy before. * You questioned yourself in your thoughts. Before either of you could speak someone else spoke up. "There you are." You both turned around and saw Jack standing there staring at both of you.

"You ran off so fast, again, I never got the chance to give you this." He said as he walked straight up you and handed you a cell phone. Not a cheap disposable one I might add. It was top of the line. "I can't accept this." You said as you went to give it back but he pushed it closer to you. "I insist. My number is already in there and is under emergency contacts as well. If you'd like I could show you how it works after school. Maybe dinner?" He asked. "She's not interested. And besides that you can show her here." Manny stated while you were shocked and embarrassed. "Manny-" Was all you could say before Jack looked at him. "I believe the young lady can answer on her own. You have no right to answer for her. Unless you like her." Jack said in a teasing yet serious tone. You blushed harder as you heard this. "No. But I'm sure she has plans." He said and before an argument could start up you piped in. "Actually Manny's right. I have, Er, stuff, to do." you said slightly upset that you actually don't. In reality you just wanted to spend your birthday alone like you always do. "Oh. Well another time then. Just open the screen and hit my number along with the green phone button and it will call me." He explained simply. "Thank you." You told him smiling. Manny huffed but pushed it off. "By the way Manny; you should put on some clothes. Your indecent in front of a lady. I suggest you put a shirt on before you keep embarrassing the young lady." Jack said bluntly. "Well she has been here for 5 minutes and doesn't seem to mind at all." Manny said starting to get frustrated and, knowing him, might loose his temper. "I-it's ok. I-I don't-t mind. I-It's rude of m-me to-to ask." You said getting flustered and embarrassed for being put on the spot. "See? She's getting embarrassed. Put your shirt back on." Jack demanded. "Why don't you make me?" Manny said; really starting to loose his cool.

"GUYS!" You shouted before realizing what you did and eeped while covering your mouth with your hands and turning red as they stopped and stared at you. "I'm sorry." You whispered. "I just don't like fights. There's no need to fight. If I was too comfortable I would've left. And Manny. I can speak for myself ok? I appreciate you both caring about me but I can talk for myself ok?" You lightly spoke to the both of them. "Very well." "Fine." Both of them said at the same time. Suddenly the bell rang. "Well. Time for gym. You coming Manny?" You asked as he nodded. "Bye Jack. I'll see you another time." You said waving to him. "Till we meet again fair maiden." He said as you went your separate ways.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

*Flashback time for throughout the day, before and after home ick. *

*With Raku And Kitsune Before Heidi bumped into them *

"Well this is just great. School on a Friday. A FRIDAY! Why~ do we need to go?" Raku asked in an annoying and whiny tone of voice that a small child would use. "Because we **NEED TO!**" Kitsune said in a strict, and annoyed, tone. "Uhhhhhgggg. This is going to be BORING!" Raku said in annoyance. "Will you PLEASE just st-" *BAM * ".Ooohhh. I'm so so so SO so sorry! I wasn't paying attention. I didn't mean to bump into you." Said a soft sympathetic voice. Kitsune looked up annoyed and saw a pony girl apologizing and her ear buds in her hand w/ loud music playing. "What the HELL were you _thinking_ you bi-" Raku started but then stopped as soon as he saw her. His eyes soon lit up and sparkled lightly towards the pony girl. *Uhg * Kitsune thought as Raku finished with "Beautiful green eyes." as Kitsune glared at her. "Normally I'd be yelling, like my friend here, but I'm pretty sure you didn't mean it at all." Kitsune said in an annoyed tone as the pony girl helped both of them up. "I'm SO sorry. I had my headphones on and had a lot on my mind and I'm really truly sorry." She said apologizing again. *She seems kind. Annoying but kind. * Kitsune thought. Raku on the other hand thought *Wow! Beautiful green eyes, shiny and possibly soft hair, kind. She's LOVELY! And so apologetic. * "Well you should pay attention little-" Before Kitsune could continue with an insulting name of sorts Raku interrupted as to not upset the pony girl. "Aw relax. Green eyed cutie here didn't mean it." as Kitsune rolled his eyes Raku continued. "So green eyes; what's your name? I bet it's as cute as you are." Raku said flirting with her. *Honestly why is he flirting? She's obviously not that strong. * Kitsune thought. The pony girl got flustered up as she spoke. "Uhm…. H-Heidi-i. Heidi Filly." she stuttered badly and turning slightly pink in the cheeks. "Aww how cute. Green eyes is turning pink. Well I'm Raku. But you can call me yours." Raku said flirting with Her. As she blushed Raku got smacked. "Knock it off Raku. She's a week pony girl anyways." Kitsune said making her ears go down before he looked at her. "You don't deserve my name but I'll tell you anyhow. It's Kitsune." He said rudely. "Again I'm SO sorry." She said again. * Annoying.* Kitsune thought. "No worries. See you later Green Eyes." Raku said to her as he winked. "Goodbye Pony." Kitsune said as they walked away. "Bye." She whispered and waved as we walked away from her.

"Why did ya have to be mean to her? She was cute!" Raku asked his friend as he then glared at him. "She is weak. She's not worthy of a mate, let alone a _girlfriend_ as these Americans nor even a play toy as you would see it." Kitsune said in a strict, annoyed, monotone voice. "Aw come on Kitsune! First off I wouldn't use her as a play toy. Second she's cute enough to be a girlfriend and third I'm not even interested in a mate yet. Plus, even if I was, you can't tell me who to mate with." Raku said in a snippy tone. "Maybe not but your father might." He replied as Raku laughed. "What do you know? Pops would actually _like_ her." He replied while Kitsune rolled his eyes. "I'm not associating with her. She's not worth my time. Personally she's not worth yours either but I won't stop you at all." Kitsune told him as Raku replied with a "Whatever." and they got to the school and entered the headless mistress's office to pick up their schedules for the day.

* Skip to Home Ick*

"Great. A cooking class." Kitsune mumbled as the two demon boys walked into the classroom. "Aw come on Kitsune. It won't be _so _bad." Raku said as they saw a few ghouls wave flirtatiously at them. Kitsune rolled his eyes as they both took a seat in the middle row. As soon as they sat down they both spotted a familiar pony girl walk in the door. * Oh great.* Kitsune thought. "Aw sweet. Green eyes is here." Raku whispered in a cheerful tone as Kitsune sighed. Once they saw Heidi take her seat the teacher walked in and began class. "Hello class. Today you will be working in teams of 2 to bake a cake. You can choose your own recipe from your family line, or one you know, and then swap with your partner to try it. Then I, of course, will try some to. Find a partner everyone. I'll give you 5 minutes." She said as the room became a mob. Before Heidi could even move Raku quickly sat next to her. "We meet again green eyes." He said as she turned and saw him sitting there. "H-Hi Raku. I didn't think this was your kind of class." She said in honesty. "Well it's not. The Headless Mistress said I needed this class. So, here I am. And I'm glad I am. Now I get 40 minutes of you to myself." He said as he got closer. "O-oh. W-We-ell. Um." She said fumbling with her words. * She's so cute!* Raku thought to himself. Before he could flirt anymore the teacher interrupted. "Does everyone have a partner?" She asked. "I don't." Raku and Heidi heard a voice and knew who it was. * SERIOUSLY?* Raku thought as he could tell by Heidi's face that she was shocked that Kitsune was also in this class. "Well that won't do. I suppose I'll put you with Heidi and Raku." She said. He got up and sat at her other side.

She turned and said in her natural sweet voice "Hi Kitsune." "Hn." Was all he said. "Now that everyone has a partner you may begin." The teacher said and everyone got started. "What do we need pony?" Kitsune said plainly. "Well we-" "Aw come on Kits; Be nice to her." Raku interrupted. "I _am_ being nice. As nice as I can be to a weak, simple minded, pony. And _DON'T _call me _Kits._" He replied. "Um. Guys?" Heidi said quietly as they both looked at her. "We have the stuff right here." She pointed out. "Just use your recipes." She said. The boys looked at each other then at her. "We can't cook." They both replied at the same time. "ok." she said as She thought for a moment. * What is she thinking?* Kitsune thought to himself. "Whats your favorite cake flavor?" she asked them. Both boys were shocked to hear this question. "I don't eat sweets. But I will choose vanilla." Kitsune said blankly. "I'll eat anything as sweet as you green eyes." Raku replied making her blush. Kitsune rolled his eyes and glared at Raku. "Honestly Raku. Shes not even that impressive looking." He replied hurting Heidi's feelings a bit. "Don't listen to him. I'll eat chocolate cake so I guess I'll make that." Raku replied. * Sometimes Kits can be insensitive.* Raku thought as he saw her nod and pulled out the recipes for both cakes.

"What kind of cake are you making Heidi?" Raku asked. "My favorite. Rainbow Cloud 9 Strawberry Shortcake." she told them. They looked at her confused. She just sighed and shook her head a little and said "Its basically like strawberry short cake but the cake part is rainbow and the whip cream is a special fluffy cloud like substance that I make myself. If I start now then it should be finished before class." The demon boys nodded as she got to work. * She's creative.* They both, ironically, thought as Raku saw her make a few small batters and asked why she doing that. "Simple. Because each layer needs to be a different color. Mixing it all together at once makes it brown. Mixing it separately allows the particles to blend properly so that when I bake them into one layer then the difference in the molecules, thanks to the heaviness of the colors mixed with the compounds in the mix, will not blend into one color." She explained simply without even looking up. * Holy shit!* Raku thought. * Did-Did she just say something intelligent?* Kitsune thought as he temporarily looked away from his cake mix and stared at her. "Did you just say something smart?" Raku asked. "Yes. Why?" She asked looking at him to see Raku's mouth ajar. "Impressive." Kitsune muttered impressed. "Beauty AND brains? Damn green eyes. Your amazing." Raku said making Her blush and look back at her work. "Thank you." She whispered with a small smile. * She's so adorable!* Raku thought but Kitsune thought differently. * Why is she so shy? She acts….Different. Different than most girls. But why?* Kitsune was getting frustrated. * Why is this so hard?* Kitsune thought when he suddenly heard Heidi ask "Do you need help?" In her sweet tone. "I'm fine." He said getting irritated. "Here." She said as She gently took Kitsune's hands and helped him crack the eggs with no shells in the batter and showed him how to work the mixer. "I didn't _need _your help." he said. "Your welcome." She said back to him. "Hey~! How come you didn't help me?" Raku asked in a pouty voice. "Because your already doing it right silly." She said to him with a smile as he continued pouting and baking. Kitsune rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior.

The demon boys finally got there cakes in the oven, which Heidi had to stop Raku from turning up the oven all the way, and they waited, Raku trying to either try to taste the whip cream or steal the strawberries she were now slicing, as she continued without missing a beat. * Very good at multi-tasking* Kitsune thought to himself in slight interest. "Do you have your frostings ready to decorate?" She suddenly asked. We didn't reply as she then looked over and saw our faces go blank. "It's in the fridge. There are different ways to decorate it when your done frosting it. I can show you if you like." She told them as she turned back and continued. "That'd be-" Raku started before Kitsune interrupted. "We will be fine. We can figure it out for ourselves. After all, how hard can it be?" He asked. "Depends on the pattern." She stated simply as we heard her oven timer ding. As Heidi pulled it out Raku started drooling. "*sniff sniff * MMMMMM. Smells amazing. Is there _ANYTHING_ you can't do?" Raku asked still drooling as she gently smack his hand away from the cake. "Yes. There are a few things. But right now id get the oven mitts on because your cakes are done." and just as she finished saying that there timers dinged. Both demon boys were shocked as they pulled out there cakes and waited for them to cool while grabbing the frosting.

When they grabbed the pattern sheet for different icing designs there faces went blank again.*What the fuck is this? It's like another language. How can ANYONE bake when THIS is involved? * Raku thought to himself as he noticed Kitsune had the same expression he had. * One must be very skilled and intelligent to do this. Now I am not sure I can do this without help. Hm. Heidi might be a weak pony but she IS quite intelligent. Also skilled in baking. Hm. Maybe I should partner with her more often. Just to pass the class of course. * Kitsune thought to himself knowing Raku would want to partner up with her more often. Mostly to flirt. Ugh. "Done!" They heard Heidi say cheerfully as they saw her smiling before trying there frosting decorations again. Kitsune heard her walk over and before she even asked Kitsune answered "Yes. We do need help." as plain as ever. She smiled and assisted them. Once they got the hang of it they finished there cakes by themselves.

"OK class. Now let's slice up the cakes and try them." The teacher smiled happily as she handed everyone a knife, fork, plate, and cake slice server. Kitsune cut a small piece and gave it to Heidi. "Here." was all he said. Before she even tried my piece Raku handed her a big slice and smiled while saying "No way! Try mine 1st. His won't have flavor to it." Kitsune was trying to stay calm now. * Why is he trying this hard to even impress her?* Was all he thought. She looked at both of them and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll try both of them." She said as she 1st bit into Kitsune's cake. "mph." Was all She could get out before forcefully swallowing the bite down. "That bad?" Kitsune questioned. "It needs to be sweeter and less dry. Did you add enough milk and sugar?" She asked as Kitsune stared at her with a blank face and mumbled sugar. He knew he forgot to add it. * Damn it.* Was all Kitsune thought. "It's ok. It was your 1st cake. Just read things more carefully ok?" She said trying to make him feel better. Kitsune felt her positive energy and felt better by smiling lightly and nodding. "My cakes turn!" Raku said excitedly. She bit into his and stopped. "Mph…...TOO SWEET!" She lightly screamed as She quickly grabbed a glass of milk to drink it down. "It can't be THAT sweet. I added 30 spoons of sugar like it said." He said showing the card. "No. It says 3. there is a smudge next to the 3. see?" She told him as she showed him the card and wiped away the smudge. Raku's face dropped. "It's ok. It's a simple mistake. Anyone could've made it." She said trying to cheer him up. It worked. "I'll do better next time green eyes. I'll make a cake so good it'll show you my feelings for you every time you bite into it." He said with fire in his eyes and passion in his voice making her blush madly.

* Seriously Raku?* Kitsune thought. She quickly sliced up her cake and gave them a piece. "Hope you like it. I haven't made this cake in a few years." She stated as the demon boys looked at her and then at the cake slices in front of them. * What's the harm? Smells amazing. * Both of them thought in unison as they bit into it and then suddenly stopped. All of a sudden Kitsune's eyes widened and Raku started tearing up. "It's..It's.." Kitsune started before Raku finished for him "Perfect!" He mumbled still lightly tearing up. "Really?" She asked. "I do not like sweets but…...I enjoy this." Kitsune said while staring at his slice of cake. "It's as perfect as you are Green eyes." Raku chimed in while devouring his slice of the cake. "Back home we are not allowed many sweets." Kitsune admitted before eating more of his slice. "I see your partners are enjoying you cake." the teacher chimed in as Heidi gave her a slice of yours. She picked up her fork, took off a small chunk, and bit down on the fork. She chewed twice before she stopped entirely. "Um. Are you alright?" Heidi asked her. "THIS IS AMAZING!" she practically shouted for an elderly woman. All the class stopped to look at you. " I haven't had a delicious piece of cake like this since I was a child. Where did you learn how to make this?" She asked Heidi. "I made the recipe. Some of it. I like strawberry shortcakes but they always tasted dry and bland so I decided to fix that and, BAM!, just kinda, happened. In short it's called 'Rainbow Cloud 9 Strawberry Shortcake." Heidi told her. "Class come try a piece of her cake. THIS is baking." She exclaimed as, soon, everyone had a piece. The entire class loved her cake, which was no surprise to them since it was delicious. Soon people were asking Heidi if she could make them cakes. "I'm going to talk to Headless Mistress and have her try a piece to convince her to have you participate in the bake sale. Your team, and the cheerleaders, will need new uniforms soon. Class dismissed early." She announced as she walked off.

"Wow! I can't believe class was cut short." Heidi admitted as She, Raku and Kitsune walked to the cafeteria for an early lunch. "You should bake more often if it gets out of class early." Raku said jokingly. "How did you become so skilled in baking?" Kitsune asked. Raku got curious as well. "Well. Back at home and my old school I, well, got bullied….A lot! And as a result I was left alone...A lot! So one day I was in the library and saw a cook book on cooking and baking. I decided to give it a try thinking I could make friends. I got really good but still no friends. I continued to bake though because my bird friends enjoyed my breads and I enjoyed cooking and baking." Heidi admitted to us. "What?! How was a beautiful creature like yourself not have friends? And bullied?" Raku said trying not to shout. "I'd rather not talk about why I was bullied. Lets just say I was a bit different than the girls back at home. And just different in general." She said lightly blushing. "Wait! Does this mean you've NEVER had a BOYFRIEND?!" Raku shouted that time making her blush a bit more. "Yeah." She whispered. "No wonder you always blush. You have very low self esteem." Kitsune said trying not to sound hurtful but coming out as such. "AW SWEET! I CAN BE YOUR 1ST DATE THEN!" Raku shouted making her turn beat red out of embarrassment. And to make it worse you were in the cafeteria now so a lot of monsters heard that. "Honestly Raku. Quit embarrassing the both of you. She, obviously, isn't ready to date and you are better than dating a girl of both a low status and a weakling." Kitsune said coldly making Heidi upset again. "You need to learn to be nice to everyone here if you want friends." This boy said as he came up to the three of us. "Hey Heidi. What's that?" He asked looking at the cake. "Hi Billy. It's a cake I made in home ick. I made sure there'd be enough for all my friends. Including you Billy." She said with a bright smile. * Such kindness.* Raku and Kitsune both thought. "Well then lets sit down and eat. I bet it's delicious if you made it." Billy said being nice and making her blush softly. "You haven't even had my food yet." She admitted. "True. But that doesn't mean I won't like it." He stated. "True." She agreed as you sat down and began slicing up the cake. Soon everyone that she knew started gathering around for a slice and either eating it with her or taking it to a different table. "Wow! This is amazing!" A normie stated as he put the extra slice in a safe part of his bag. "Aw man! I need a girl like you!" A fire boy said biting into another forkful. "This makes me spark." A stitched up girl said as the other girls were nodding in approval. "I MUST have you bake my birthday cake next time." An Egyptian mummy stated. She smiled at everyone but then she looked down at the last 3 slices of cake. "I'll be right back." She said as you quickly slipped away leaving Raku and Kitsune to be acquainted with the other monsters.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* Flash back to Jack Jr.'s POV*

I was walking to school with a smile on my face. * I can't wait to see Heidi today. She's such a rare beauty.* I thought as I then saw her on the corner of the sidewalk waving shyly at these two weird boys walking away from her. * I wonder who they were?* I thought as I got closer to her. She then looked over and saw me just as I approached her. "Hello Beautiful." "Oh. H-h-hi." She stuttered and turned pink again. "Still adorable. Care to walk with me?" I asked as she nod her head and walk to school. The two of you didn't speak for a moment. * She's so beautiful. Her eyes seem sad though.* I thought. "Are you alright?" I suddenly asked. She had your ears down a little "yes. I'm fine." She whispered. * She's lying.* I thought. "What's wrong beautiful?" I questioned. She seemed to be in thought before replying in her shy stuttering voice "I-I-I'm just soar from last night. I had to walk from the Maul to my home and Clawd scared me by accident and helped me home." I just looked at her. * She walked home alone?* Was all I could think. "You should've called me. I would've helped you." I said kindly as I smiled at her. "Uhm. I don't have your number. In fact I don't even have a phone." She told me. * Could her parents not afford one for her?* I thought as I then remembered the spare phone I was given. "Well we can't have that now can we?" I said and before anything else happened Clawdeen came and grabbed her, telling her that Clawd and Deuce needed to talk to her, and ran off with her holding Heidi's wrist.

I growled under my breath in annoyance. * Why? Why is it every time I try to get close to her someone interrupts us?* I thought as I continued my way to the school and went to my locker. I heard the warning bell and attended my classes. I saw Heidi in a couple of mine but she wasn't paying attention. * What's wrong with her?* I thought as I continued through my day. I was now walking down the hall to go get lunch when I saw an all to familiar girl look my way and smile at me. I smiled back at her. "Well hello again beautiful." I said as I approached her. She blushed lightly mumbling about her not being beautiful and I didn't have to say that. I caught wind of what she said though. * How can she think so negatively about herself?* I thought to myself. "Nonsense. You ARE beautiful. In my eyes at least." I said to her making her blush more. I finally noticed the cake and asked about it. "Oh!" She said remembering it and put a slice on a paper plate and handed it to me. * For me?* I thought. "Here. I made it in home ick and had leftovers. I wanted to share them with everyone so I went looking for you and the other 2." She stated. "Well. Isn't this a lovely surprise. I do love a woman who can bake!" I boldly said making her blush, again, as I took a bite. "My this is delicious. Then again anything made by you will taste just as sweet as you." I said. "I Um. G-g-go-gotta-a g-go-o!" She said completely red and ran off outside.

* She's not used to flirting. Her blushing is quite adorable.* I thought as I then remembered about the phone. I shook my head and finished the cake slice as I quickly went outside to find her. * I wonder if she's by the outside court?* I thought as I quickly made my way there. Sure enough I saw her there, eating a sandwich, and blushing softly. I then noticed she wasn't alone. She was with Manny, Who was SHIRTLESS, eating right next to her. The nerve. I then saw her taking small glances at his chest and abs every few seconds and softly blush again. * She likes him? Why? He's a jerk to her. He's rude and mean and doesn't even like her like I do.* I thought as I figured it was now time to intervene.

"There you are." I said, catching both of there attentions, and approached them while looking straight at Heidi."You ran off so fast, again, I never got the chance to give you this." Isaid as I walked straight up her, ignoring Manny, and handed you a cell phone. Not a cheap disposable one I might add. It was top of the line. "I can't accept this." She said as she went to give it back. * So modest.* I thought as I pushed it closer to her. "I insist. My number is already in there and is under emergency contacts as well. If you'd like I could show you how it works after school. Maybe dinner?" I asked hoping to get a yes out of her. Unfortunately that was not the case. "She's not interested. And besides that you can show her here." Manny stated while she was shocked. "Manny-" Was all she could say before I looked at him. * Let's see then.* I thought. "I believe the young lady can answer on her own. You have no right to answer for her. Unless you like her." I said in a teasing yet serious tone. I was hoping to get a certain reaction to let me know if he, in fact, really _did_ like her. Heidi seemed to blushed harder at heard this. "No. But I'm sure she has plans." Manny said in a defensive tone and before an argument could start up Heidi piped in. "Actually Manny's right. I have, Er, stuff, to do." She said. She seemed upset but I decided to leave her be on that. "Oh. Well another time then. Just open the screen and hit my number along with the green phone button and it will call me." I explained simply. "Thank you." She told me smiling. Manny huffed but pushed it off.

* Oh?* I thought as I decided to push his buttons a bit more. "By the way Manny; you should put on some clothes. Your indecent in front of a lady. I suggest you put a shirt on before you keep embarrassing the young lady." I said bluntly. * Let's see how this goes.* I thought seeing him get frustrated. "Well she has been here for 5 minutes and doesn't seem to mind at all." Manny said starting to get frustrated and, knowing him, might loose his temper. "I-it's ok. I-I don't-t mind. I-It's rude of m-me to-to ask." She suddenly said getting flustered and embarrassed for being put on the spot. * Oh? Defending him?* I thought as I pushed on. "See? She's getting embarrassed. Put your shirt back on." I demanded. "Why don't you make me?" Manny said; really starting to loose his cool. "GUYS!" She suddenly shouted before widening her eyes and eeped while covering her mouth with her hands and turning red as we stopped and stared at her. * Did she just...Yell?* I thought in shock. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I just don't like fights. There's no need to fight. If I was too uncomfortable I would've left. And Manny. I can speak for myself ok? I appreciate you both caring about me but I can talk for myself ok?" She lightly spoke to the both of us. * She's very honest and kind.* I thought. "Very well." "Fine." Both of us said at the same the bell rang. "Well. Time for gym. You coming Manny?" She asked as he nodded. "Bye Jack. I'll see you another time." Heidi said waving to me. "Till we meet again fair maiden." I said as we went our separate ways.

* She defended both of us. Either she likes both of us the same way or she _REALLY _doesn't like arguments. Maybe both. She seemed upset when she said she had plans. Why?* I thought going to my next class as I then decided to look into this more. Why her parents didn't get her a phone, why she seemed upset about her plans. Was she….Abused at home? Maybe if I saw her files I could see her family and talk to them more.* I thought as I decided to skip my class and sneak into Headless Mistresses office to look at her files. Apparently I wasn't the only one to think of this. I saw Spectra looking through a few files before I saw her pull one out that read "Filly, Heidi" And opened it up. "So you decided to see why she's been off today as well?" I asked and, while she jumped and gasped, Showed myself to her. "Y-yes. I wanted to see why she was so out of it this morning." She replied to me as I smiled a kind smile towards her. "As did I. She seemed upset today and I'm wondering if her home is a 'safe' environment for her. I don't want her being abused." I told her in honesty to get her to open up to me. She did. "Well why don't we look t it together?" She asked as I smiled up at her. "That would be delightful." I said as we then looked at her file. We were both socked. * Maybe that was why Heidi feels this way.* I thought as Spectra and I looked at each other. Now we both knew a lot about her. Why she didn't have a phone. Why she needed to find a job. Not only did she live alone but her birthday…..Was tomorrow. "She mentioned not having friends." Spectra mumbled as it suddenly clicked. "She's to shy, kind, and modest to ask people to spend time with her for her birthday. She just met all of us after all. Maybe she thinks it's too soon for us to give her presents for her birthday. Maybe she would even think of it as a burden upon us to even ask for a party." I concluded as Spectra got the picture. We both made a plan to talk to everyone and get a party going on for her for tomorrow. How to distract her and everything. We would talk about it after school. Granted, a lot of us didn't know EXACTLY what she liked, but we would work it out after school.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* Manny's POV Flashback to a bit before Lunchtime*

I was trying to stay awake as I looked at the clock. * Come on. Come on! 2 more minutes!* I thought as I looked back at the chalkboard. Then the bell rang. "Finally." I mumbled as I left. I had brought a lunch and decided to sit outside. * I need to pump up.* I quickly thought as I went to the outside court and grabbed a ball. I decided to take off my shirt so it wouldn't be sweaty and started practicing. * I need to get better. I NEED to be better than her.* I thought. Heidi Filly. Sure she seems innocent but in reality she's more. After hearing her sing I haven't stopped thinking about her. Both in a good AND a bad way. She was just as good at casketball as him, maybe even better, and that pissed him off. On the other hand, she was kind, sweet, loving, caring, and could sing. She's different than other girls but was that a good thing? I never had luck with girls so I left it alone. I wasn't like the other team members who either had girlfriends or got flirted with. Hell even Jackson got flirted with. HIM! That kiss ass normie. * Why am I even thinking about this?* I thought as I shot the ball into the hoop. I turned my head to look at the ball and grabbed it. I looked up and saw Heidi, standing there with something in her hands, and staring my way off into space with a soft blush on her face. * Is she staring at me? How long?* I thought.

"What do you want." I said snapping her out of her daze. "Um. Hi Manny." She whispered loud enough for me to hear her. "What?" I asked getting annoyed by her being here. "Um. W-w-well-ll…..Here!" she said, flustered, as she squeaked the 'here' part. * That was cute.* I thought to myself. "What? A piece of cake?" I questioned. "Everyone else got a piece I made except you." She told me. * She saved me a piece of cake?* I thought surprised by her offer. "Why would I want it?" I asked looking skeptical at her. "Because I made it in home ick for everyone I'm friends with. Including you." She said blushing a deep red again. "Really?" I questioned again. "Well we are friends right? And even not we're still teammates. Plus I'd like to be friends. I know your nice and just pick on Jackson because you can." She said as I just looked at her and then the cake. * She STILL wants to be friends?* I thought. "Alright. I'll have some." I said as I sat down and took a bite. I froze and looked at her wide eyed. * _SHE_ made _THIS?!_ It's delicious. Like my mom's cooking.* I thought. "Manny? Are you ok?" She asked as She went up to me. "Whats wrong? Do you have an allergy? Do you not like it?" She asked starting to panic a bit. * She's….Worried?* I thought. "THIS?" I asked. "Yeah. If its not good you don't have to eat-" She started before I cut her off. "This is delicious!" I exclaimed as I quickly gobbled the rest down. She just giggled a bit and told me she was glad to hear that. Before anything else was said or done you both heard a growl. "Oops." She said as she pulled out an apple. "Really shouldn't forget to eat again." She exclaimed as she started eating it. * AGAIN?!* I thought. "THATS your lunch?" I asked. "It's all I have." She told me honestly. "Uhg. Here. Annoying girl." I said, mumbling the last part, while handing her an extra hay and oat sandwich. "No no. I'm fine." She tried to tell me before I shoved it in her hands. "I'm not going to eat it anyways. Not after the cake." I stated as She thanked me. We were both eating lunch together in silence. I saw her look at me a few times and the look away blushing. * Why is she staring at me? Why is she blushing? Is it me? No. Thats not it.* I thought and before I could think or say anything more a voice interrupted us. "There you are." You both turned around and saw Jack standing there staring at both of you.

"You ran off so fast, again, I never got the chance to give you this." He said as he walked straight up to Heidi and handed her a cell phone. Not a cheap disposable one but one that was top of the line. "I can't accept this." She said as She went to give it back but he pushed it closer to her. "I insist. My number is already in there and is under emergency contacts as well. If you'd like I could show you how it works after school. Maybe dinner?" He asked. Nobody saw my eye twitch lightly. "She's not interested. And besides that you can show her here." I stated somehow knowing Heidi was shocked, and maybe embarrassed, from that. "Manny-" Was all she could say before Jack looked at me. "I believe the young lady can answer on her own. You have no right to answer for her. Unless you like her." Jack said in a teasing yet serious tone. Heidi blushed as I just stared him down. "No. But I'm sure she has plans." I said and before an argument could start up She piped in. "Actually Manny's right. I have, Er, stuff, to do." She said in a slightly upset tone. * Why does she sound upset?* I thought. "Oh. Well another time then. Just open the screen and hit my number along with the green phone button and it will call me." He explained simply. "Thank you." She told him smiling. I huffed but pushed it off.

"By the way Manny; you should put on some clothes. Your indecent in front of a lady. I suggest you put a shirt on before you keep embarrassing the young lady." Jack said bluntly. * Is that why she was staring?* I thought. "Well she has been here for 5 minutes and doesn't seem to mind at all." I said starting to get frustrated and and getting ready to loose my temper. "I-it's ok. I-I don't-t mind. I-It's rude of m-me to-to ask." She said getting flustered and embarrassed for being put on the spot. "See? She's getting embarrassed. Put your shirt back on." Jack demanded. "Why don't you make me?" I said; really starting to loose my cool. "GUYS!" She shouted before she eeped while covering her mouth with her hands and turning red as we stopped and stared at her. * She yelled? Damn thats a strong voice.* I thought. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I just don't like fights. There's no need to fight. If I was too uncomfortable I would've left. And Manny. I can speak for myself ok? I appreciate you both caring about me but I can talk for myself ok?" She lightly spoke to the both of us. "Very well." "Fine." Both of us said at the same time. Suddenly the bell rang. "Well. Time for gym. You coming Manny?" She asked as I nodded. "Bye Jack. I'll see you another time." She said waving to him. "Till we meet again fair maiden." He said as We went our separate ways. We continued on our way to the locker rooms to get ready for Gym class.

* Why is she being nice to me still?* I thought without even looking at her. I had my shirt back on and thought about how she was sneaking glances at me and blushing. She wasn't staring at me but more my exposed chest and abs. She had also stared when I noticed her but didn't think about it till Jack brought it up. * Does she find me...Attractive?* I thought as we went our separate ways quietly. Through out gym class I just watched her as we ran the track outside. She was fast. VERY fast. Her hair was in a pony tail as it flew behind her. She was trying to steady her breathing as she was trying to keep up with Clawdeen and Clawd. She actually kept up nicely. When we finished I heard Clawd mention the track team again as she giggled. * Her giggles are adorable.* I thought as gym was over. After changing and the day being over I was suddenly grabbed and pulled back into the gym where the group was and looked at them. Soon more monsters and ghouls walked in. Spectra and Jack Jr. came up to the group and explained Heidi's birthday was tomorrow and she was to shy and modest to tell us most likely because it would be a burden on all of us. * She's right on that one.* I thought. Before I knew it we were all planning a party for her and planned on shopping for gifts and other stuff. * Great. Like I know what girls like.* I thought as we all went immediately to the maul and started shopping for her. I saw everyone scatter around and make a fuss over this as Clawd, Deuce, and Jackson came up to me.

"Dude. What are you getting her?" Clawd asked. "Nothing. Why should I get her anything?" I asked. Jackson rolled his eyes. "I know she gave you a piece of that cake man. She's always trying to be nice to you. For once be nice to her." Jackson told me. I glared at him. "Yeah man. Come on." Deuce said as I sighed in defeat. "I don't even know what girls _LIKE._" I told them. "Well don't think like a girl man. Think like Heidi. She's not like other girls." Deuce said before Cleo dragged him away and Draculaura dragged Clawd away. "She likes that country store a lot. Why not get her something from there?" Jackson told me before walking away. * I guess.* I thought as I went to the country store. I was looking around and found the girls section. * I don't even know her size.* I thought as I continued to look around the store at a loss. I was ready to give up when I noticed something in the back corner of the store. It was a pair of boots. They were brown with light blue and soft pink gem covered butterflies on them. I wasn't sure why, maybe because of the butterflies, but I thought it was perfect for her. I used my allowance to buy them as I went home. I started wrapping up the box when my sister, Minny, came in. "Watch ya got there bro?" She asked as she got nosy. "None of your business Minny." I told her as I attached the tag to the wrapped gift. "To: Heidi From: Manny. Who's Heidi?" She asked. "No one. Just some pony girl on the casketball team. Everyone said get her a gift and I didn't have much choice." I told her starting to get annoyed. "If she's no one then why get her something nice? Or anything at all? In fact why hide it all together?" She asked as I got up, gift in hand, and went upstairs. I laid in bed and wondered if I liked her. Maybe. As a friend though. I sighed as I finally fell asleep.


End file.
